Medicina de Amor
by C.BlackSwan
Summary: Bella últimamente siente un vacío, todo da un giro inesperado cuando llega donde los McCarty; "Esperen, ¿Emmett Superman? ¿¡Alice enfermera? Oh,oh..." "Hemos descubierto la medicina para ti, Bella...¡Un novio! Tú lo eliges y nos encargaremos del resto"
1. La Llegada y el Plan

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de mi querida Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi propiedad e imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I : La Llegada y el Plan<strong>

_A l__as mujeres hay que quererlas, no comprenderlas._

_- Oscar Wilde -_

Ansiedad. Esa es la palabra que mejor describe mi ánimo en este momento.

Tengo ansiedad por saber cómo será mi nueva vida aquí, en Forks; supe que tendría que vivir con los McCarty, por lo que ansiaba saber como estaban, y aunque tenía miedo de cómo sería mi vida acá, la ansiedad vencía al miedo; y por mucho.

Luego de un largo viaje en avión desde Phoenix, donde vivía con mi madre, llegué a Port Angels, donde un taxi me llevaría hasta mi nueva casa. Durante el viaje, observaba en la ventana como las gotas se deslizaban por ella, y a la vez por mi cara; me era duro dejar a mi madre, y en especial tener que quedarme en Forks, el lugar donde se encontraba la tumba de mi padre Charlie, antes vivíamos los tres acá, y mi padre, que era policía, tuvo un accidente y le dispararon; el no logró sobrevivir. Luego de ese episodio, mi madre conoció a Phil, su actual esposo, y seguíamos viviendo acá en Forks, hasta que al encontrarnos de vacaciones, nos enteramos de que nuestra casa se incendió, pero Phil tenía una vivienda en Phoenix, por lo que nos quedamos allí.

Pero la verdad, nadie me obligó a venirme a vivir aquí, solo que mi madre y Phil, se irían a vivir a Florida, y eso era muy lejos de aquí. Florida está al otro extremo de Forks, lo que significaría prácticamente dejar mi niñez atrás, cosa que no quería y en Forks me sentiría más _como en casa_ que en Phoenix. Y mi madre tiene una amiga en Forks, que le ofreció que me quedara en la casa de sus hijos: Alice y Emmett McCarty, ambos eran amigos míos de mi infancia, pero ya casi no los recordaba, solo recordaba que ambos eran de tez pálida, ojos azules y cabello negro – si, una información muy básica -. Alice tiene mi misma edad – 17 años – y Emmett es un año mayor.

Estos días he andado muy inestable; digamos que me enojo con facilidad, o no logro poner mucha atención en algo – distracción –, u olvido cosas, etc. La verdad, no sé que me pasa, aunque me gustaría saberlo, ya que no es solo la inestabilidad, distracción, etc., sino que de repente suelo ser algo hostil con la gente que si quiero. Un ejemplo: los últimos días he sido muy mala persona con Renée, y eso no me hace sentir bien. Para evitarlo, simplemente me aislo, pero eso lo hace peor, puesto que simplemente lloro recostada sobre mi cama, con el volumen de mis audífonos a más no poder y total e interiormente ahogada, no tengo con quien hablar tranquilamente, siento que parezco una bomba: que con algo muy simple, podría explotar. Y si lo hago, lo más probable es que la persona con la que esté, termine lastimada; es algo de _causa y efecto_…

- Señorita, hemos llegado – me avisó el conductor del taxi, efectué un pequeño salto del susto, ya casi se me había olvidado lo que hacía, iba ensimismada en mis pensamientos... Me froté los ojos y vi por la ventana, estaba el cartel que decía "Bienvenido a Forks". Para mi sorpresa, la lluvia había cesado.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que luego de un largo trayecto de un espeso paisaje verde llegamos a una reja negra, que estaba entre dos firmes muros de ladrillo blanco, por entre la reja se distinguía una linda casa – algo grande tal vez para mi gusto –; con un lindo jardín – también grande –. Se veía llena de detalles, ni una hoja marchita, todo limpio y organizado, ni una flor u hoja fuera de lugar.

Bajé del taxi y el conductor me ayudó con mis maletas. Toqué el timbre al tiempo que el conductor ponía en marcha el taxi y se iba, mientras se desvanecía en el horizonte, luego de que el sonido del taxi no se volviera a oír, se escuchó como contestaban desde adentro el timbre.

- _¿Quién es?_ – dijo una musical y femenina voz, supuse que sería Alice.

- Hmm, soy… - demoré en hablar, digamos que me shockeo la voz de Alice, puesto que no la escuchaba hace años, me aclaré la garganta y continué – Em, soy Bella – dije nerviosamente, me sentía extraña, _tranquila Bella, todo estará bien_me repetía un millón de veces a mí misma.

- _¿¡Bella! Oh, voy inmediatamente a abrirte – _dijo Alice, y su tono de voz expresaba… ¿Sorpresa? ¿Emoción? Oh, vamos, ¿Por qué estaría emocionada de verme? Ni que fuera Kristen Stewart, reí por lo bajo. En eso, se abrió la gran puerta, dejando ver a una chica de cabellos negros desparramados hacia todas partes, de baja estatura, delgada, y con la misma gracia – o quizás más – que la de una bailarina. A sus espaldas, iba todo lo contrario: un chico enorme, de cabellos rizados, musculoso, y muy alto. Supuse que serían Alice y Emmett – obvio, ¿quién más? –.

Alice le llevaba unos pasos de ventaja a Emmett y con su gran sonrisa, acudió a abrirme la reja, al hacerlo me dio un gran abrazo.

- Oh, Bella – esperen, ¿está sollozando?, frotó sus ojos y continuó hablando -, mira que grande estás, y cambiada. ¿Cuántos años que no nos veíamos? Ay, no lo sé, ¿habrán sido 7 u 8? Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿En qué te viniste hasta acá? ¿Qué hay de Renée? – luego me echó otra miradita mientras realizaba una pausa para seguir. _Esto será largo…_ pensé -. Oh, pero mírate, casi ni te reconozco – luego de su apresurado discurso, me examinó de pies a cabeza -. Aunque creo que lo que no ha cambiado es tu sentido por la moda – dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, y entonces su semblante se iluminó – Hoy hay queeeee… - dijo con la sonrisa más grande del mundo a la vez que alargaba la _e_ - ¡Ir de compras! – dijo y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría. ¿Compras? ¿Enserio? Oh, por favor que alguien me salve…

- Vamos Alice, la agobias – dijo Emmett haciéndose espacio para pasar a saludarme, Alice en un 'maduro' comportamiento, le sacó la lengua a su hermano y se cruzó de brazos murmurando algo como _no la agobio _y mandando gruñidos -. Oh Bella, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Emmett con su masculina voz. Guau, cuanto han cambiado. Me dio un abrazo, más bien, un abrazote, puesto que casi quedo sin aire, jadeé y Alice lo notó.

- Emmett, la agobias – dijo con un tono burlón imitando a su hermano. Emmett, hizo los mismos gestos anteriores de Alice, pero de una forma más graciosa. Yo reí ante la imitación, pero fue una risa corta, ya que la mirada enojada de Alice se posó en mí. Y de mis pobres recuerdos de mi infancia, recordaba que no era bueno hacer enojar a Alice, o irritarla. En ese momento, bostecé, y en este caso, Emmett fue quien lo notó.

- Hmm – dijo poniéndose la mano en su mentón – Creo que estás cansada, Bella. Deberías entrar y descansar - dijo dedicándome una sonrisa, yo se la devolví y asentí. Emmett fue el _atento caballero_ que me ayudó a llevar las maletas, pero la aparente fachada de caballero acabó cuando yo choqué con una planta y Emmett comenzó a reír, estoy segura de que por no ser el piso tan duro – ya que estábamos en una parte de cemento mezclada con plantas – se hubiera lanzado y habría comenzado a revolcarse de risa.

- El vivir contigo me hará sacar mínimo una risa diaria – dijo Emmett entre risas, yo hice una mueca de desagrado frente a la idea. Intentaría tropezarme o caerme lo menos posible, y hacer que Emmett se tragara sus palabras.

Fue en ese momento cuando todos miramos al cielo, se avecinaba una llovizna. Hice una mueca de disgusto, estaba acostumbrada al calor, días soleados, arena. No a frío, días de lluvia, bosques… Alice me apresuró a entrar, puesto que de lo contrario nos mojaríamos enteros, su ropa se empaparía y su maquillaje se correría, al imaginárselo, puso una cara de horror, con Emmett soltamos una pequeña risa, seguido a eso, entramos a la casa.

Más que casa: una real mansión. Con ver el salón, me bastaba para saber cómo sería el resto de la mansión: espacios amplios, tonos claros, bien decorados – lo bastante como para que no faltara nada y lo suficiente como para que no estuviera sobrecargado –. Miraba admirada cada rincón de la sala, era hermosa. Escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y el de las gotas de lluvia comenzando a caer. Emmett llevó las maletas a mi habitación – que por cierto, aun no conocía – mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá a reflexionar un poco. Me sorprendió haber reído hace un rato, puesto que desde hace un tiempo ando aislada, fría y distraída.

- ¿Bella? – fue entonces cuando escuché a Alice, y me di cuenta que estaba al lado mío  
>- ¿Si? – dije, intentando sonar lo más relajada posible. Cosa que no funcionó y Alice notó al instante.<br>- ¿Te ocurre algo? – dijo Alice con una voz compasiva y de total amabilidad.

_Si, muchas cosas. Me siento mal, distraída, fría…_

- No, nada – mentí, y desvié la vista. Hecho muy notorio.  
>- Bella… - dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado en el cómodo sofá color crema de tres asientos. Me acarició el cabello. Ella fue mi amiga por 8 años, y me conocía lo bastante como para saber que algo me ocurría. Yo le contaría, pero me sentía ahogada, y si me intentaba desahogar, explotaría y no serviría puesto que simplemente lograría herirla. Aún recuerdo lo que pasó con mi madre hace algunas semanas…<p>

Bella Flashback

_- Hija, te pasa algo – dijo Renée segura de sí misma. Obviamente me pasaba algo, no había que ser Sherlock Holmes para saberlo. Sentía que algo me faltaba, algo necesito… Pero me harta que me pregunten a cada minuto del día que es lo que me pasa. Prefiero reservarme. Yo lo descubriré en algún momento, no es necesario que me cuestionen por cada comportamiento mío a lo largo del día._

_- No te preocupes, Renée – dije intentando quitarle relevancia al asunto, aunque sabía que ella no lo pasaría por alto y seguiría cuestionándome o algo por el estilo._

_- Cariño – dijo acercándose a mí para acariciar mi mejila -, cuéntame, soy tu madre, te comprenderé, sea lo que sea – se produjo un largo silencio incómodo. Primero que nada, no podía contarle verdaderamente lo que me pasaba porque no estoy segura, y segundo, sabe que no soy una persona muy abierta. Es mi madre, debería saberlo… - Acaso… - mi madre me miró fijamente a los ojos, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no sabía con que cosa saldría mi madre ahora - ¿Consumes drogas? _

_- ¿Qué? Nooo – mi voz se elevó una octava, e hice un gesto de disgusto. ¿Cómo podría pensar eso? Oh, vamos, el estar distraída, distante, aislada, fría no son características de consumir droga…_

_- Entonces, ¿estás embarazada? – dijo mi madre como si estuviéramos hablando del clima. Abrí los ojos como platos. Primero, una madre no te preguntaría eso con suma tranquilidad, y ¿cómo podía llegar a esas conclusiones? _

_- No, y mamá, deja de cuestionarme. No me siento cómoda con preguntas a cada momento, me siento ahogada._

_- Si quieres que el cuestionario se acabe, entonces cuéntame._

_- No – dije seria y cortante._

_- Bella…_

_- No, mamá. La 'n' con la 'o': No. _

_- Vamos, Bella… Soy tu madre confía en mé._

_- No mamá, entiende, no._

_- Isabella – me llamó por mi nombre completo -, dime que es lo que te pasa._

_- ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? – dije mientras me ponía de pie y a la vez en frente de mi madre – Lo que me pasa, es que me siento ahogada con la atención que me ponen todos sobre mi repentino cambio de ánimo, y que mi propia madre, que ciertas veces no lo parece, se le ocurran supuestas 'conclusiones' sobre lo que me pasa que ni siquiera se acercan a el problema. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa, pero sea lo que sea prefiero reservármelo para mí y descubrirlo sola. ¿Suficiente para que me dejes de cuestionar? Pues espero que sí, porque más cosas no te diré._

_Fue entonces cuando miré la expresión de mi madre: triste. ¿Pero por qué? Analicé mis palabras y comprendí. Mis palabras fueron las causantes de que el semblante de mi madre cambiara, y entonces me lancé a la cama._

_- Lo siento, mamá – dije avergonzada. Me levanté de la cama de mi madre y fui a mi habitación, donde comencé a llorar desconsoladamente y comprendí que era mejor no conversar con nadie sobre eso. No hasta saber lo que ocurre conmigo._

Fin Flashback

- Alice, por favor. No quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí? – dije levantándome para poder ir a ordenar mis cosas. Mis maletas ya estaban en mi habitación como me había dicho Emmett hace un rato. Entonces sentí que una mano me detenía al posarse sobre mi hombro.

- Pero lo estás demostrando. Y aunque no quieras hablar, yo te haré hablar – dijo mientras se marchaba a la cocina – Por cierto, ¿te gustan las hamburguesas? – yo asentí con inseguridad. ¿Cómo es posible llegar a tal cambio de conversación, e incluso de ambiente? De un ambiente tenso a uno totalmente relajado y centrado en la cocina. Me fui a mi habitación. Era muy linda, las paredes eran azules, tenía un gran armario, _Alice…_ pensé. Había una cama color crema, y un gran ventanal que daba hacia el patio de la casa – por cierto, muy lindo y amplio -, había una televisión, un computador y un equipo de música. Abrí mi maleta, comencé a sacar la ropa, abrí el closet y entonces ahogué un grito, justo en el momento que Emmett pasaba, entró a mi pieza y al ver mi rostro, y hacia donde iba dirigida mi mirada, comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa, Emmett? – dijo Alice y Emmett entre risas logró apuntarme a mí, que aún seguía clavada al suelo.

- Alice, esta ropa no es mía, ¿cierto? – en el armario se encontraba una gama de ropas diferentes y distintos colores. En cada colgador había un conjunto de un pantalón con una polera, o falda y blusa, o un vestido, o un short y una camiseta, etc.

- Claro que es tuya, le pedí a Renee tu talla y me tomé la atribución de comprártela, de nada – dijo totalmente alegre. La miré incrédula, hubiera aceptado amablemente ir de compras y elegir yo, a que alguien me eligiera.

- Alice, enserio, no es que no te lo agradezca. Pero no es mi estilo de ropa – dije tratando de sonar sútil, digamos que faldas cortas y escotes provocadores no van conmigo.

- Pero, y si la usaras y vieras como te sientes… Tal vez es eso lo que te falta, cambiar tu estilo – dijo Alice.

- ¿Lo que me falta? – dije, aunque todavía sin dejar de prestar atención al amplio armario.

- Si. Tal vez no quisiste hablar conmigo, pero no soy tonta. Conozco a la gente – sonreí. Tal vez Alice podría ayudarme más de lo que yo creía, y desvié mi mirada hacia Emmett. Este tenía un semblante confundido aún más que el mío de hace un rato.

- Emmett, ¿puedes apagar el horno, y poner la mesa?

- Claro – dijo Emmett feliz de poder zafarse de una C.D.C.M.A.P.H (Conversación de Chicas Muy Aburrida Para un Hombre), como lo llamaba Emmett. En el momento en que Emmett se fue, Alice cerró la puerta y se sentó en un costado de mi cama. _Oh, oh, esto será largo._

- Muy bien, Bella, ahora veremos qué es lo que te falta.

- Alice no…

- Nada de 'Alice no', yo te ayudaré. No me gusta verte así. Haremos un trato, cada semana probaremos algo nuevo, hasta saber lo que te falta – no era una mala idea, sonreí.

- Entonces, capitana, ¿qué es lo primero en la lista?

- Usarás mi ropa nueva - ¡Rayos! Había olvidado eso, hice una mueca. Muy bien, si quería saber qué es lo que me falta, tendría que probar de todo para descubrirlo – Mañana empezamos, y por si acaso… - se acercó al closet, lo abrió y sacó de él una hoja – Aquí están las combinaciones - ¿Combinaciones? Alice leyó mi expresión confundida y habló: - Colores que puedes usar juntos y los que no, recuerda no usar vestidos con zapatillas, o ropa casual cuando vayas a comer, o ropa elegante cuando salgas al parque. También hay un pequeño muestrario de posibles combinaciones de ropa en el segundo cajón de tu escritorio – me pasó el _preciado_ papel para que lo viera: tenía muchos dibujos sobre cómo usar la ropa con maquillaje y peinados incluidos. Hice una notable mueca que incluso a kilómetros podría alguien notarla

Muy bien, este sería el inicio de una semana muy larga. ¿Qué me esperarían las otras semanas? No quería ni imaginarlo

Alice POV

Años sin haber visto a Bella, había cambiado muchísimo, su tez pálida, su cabello castaño y sus ojos color chocolate seguían hermosos, y aún más con su figura mucho más estilizada. ¿Por qué, digo yo, por qué no aprovecha su belleza? Llegó usando unos jeans algo gastados, un par de converse, y una polera negra de cuello redondo. Sólo eso. ¡Ni un par de aros, pulseras, o cualquier accesorio! Pero bueno, ahora lo importante es conocer que le pasa a nuestra querida Belly.

Ay, Bella, Bella, ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que la conozco mucho más de lo que ella piensa? Bueno, creo que se dio cuenta luego de nuestra conversación. Espero que estas semanas la ayuden a conocer que es lo que falta en su vida. Aunque no me sorprendería que fuera un nuevo armario.

- Bueno Alice, ¿hay algún cajón vacío para dejar la ropa que traje? – dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Sí, claro – dije con tranquilidad, y apunté al lugar donde habían cajones vacíos, ella sonrió y comenzó a sacar lo que ella osaba a llamar ropa. _¿Es enserio?_ Pensé. Bueno, es su estilo, aunque creo que se notó mucho la mueca que hice al ver la ropa de Bella.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – dijo Bella en tono divertido - ¿Acaso estás pensando en llamar a los policías de la moda? – dijo bromeando. Si fuera por mí, ella estaría en problemas porque estaría en la cárcel de la moda. Suspiré.

- Bueno, mejor iré a la cocina, Emmett está callado, debe haberse comido las hamburguesas de la cena – fue una buena excusa para irme antes de que me diera un infarto, y muy cierta. Al menos en la cocina todo seguía normal, Emmett aún freía hamburguesas y tarareaba por lo bajito una canción.

Emmett POV

- Bella, las hamburguesas están listas, ven a comer – dije algo alto para que Bella me escuchara. Recibí un 'ya voy' como respuesta y, efectivamente, en un minuto estuvo Bella sentada a la mesa.

Estuvimos bastante rato mientras comíamos conversando con Bella sobre su vida en Phoenix desde que se fue, Alice le preguntaba sobre el colegio, sus amistades, y cosas bastante triviales. Una sonrisa cursó mis labios, tal vez había que preguntarle sobre otras cosas a Bella…

- Y, Bella – dije captando su atención inmediatamente - ¿Qué hay de los chicos de Phoenix? – Bella se sonrojó levemente.

- Nada interesante – dijo con una mini sonrisa.

- Y, ¿aún no…? – le dije pícaramente, Bella me miraba totalmente confundida, Alice tenía un semblante similar.

- ¿A qué te refieres…? – En ese momento Alice captó y comenzó a negar divertidamente con la cabeza.

- Vamos, ya sabes… ¿no has… _ñiki-ñiki _con ningún chico? – Bella captó el significado de mis palabras, se colocó rojísima, peor que un tomate, y comenzó a comer rápidamente lo que le quedaba para retirarse. Se retiró nerviosamente con temor a que le siguiera preguntando preguntas al estilo _Gran Emmett, _y se fue a dormir.

Nos quedamos solos conversando con Alice, me comentó lo que le tenía preparado a Bella para la semana… vaya que sería una divertida semana, ya veía a Bella con unos tacos aguja enormes moviéndose como una gelatina para no perder el equilibrio, solté una pequeña carcajada por la imagen mental. _No sabes lo que te espera querida Isabella Marie Swan… Ni siquiera lo imaginas.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic que subo aquí, así que espero que sea de su agrado :D Ojalá dejen unos reviews para saber cómo va la historia y saber como continuarla y esas cosas XDD<strong>

**Muchas gracias por estar aquí, leyendo esto y sería mejor si dejan unos reviews ¿está bien? :D**

C.~


	2. Calcetines Asesinos y Sucesos Inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son obra de la gran Stephenie Meyer, y todo lo demás, es obra de mi cabecita.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Calcetines Asesinos y Sucesos Inesperados.<strong>

_Amigo,  
>si algún día encuentras la puerta de mi corazón cerrada,<br>tírala abajo y entra._

Bella POV

_Iba caminando por un largo sendero, rodeado de árboles. Eran altos y frondosos. Seguí caminando sin rumbo, sentía hambre, y solo seguía la pista del sendero a esperar encontrar comida, hasta que esa pista se acabó. Al final llegué a un barranco, donde al otro lado se veían árboles con variedad de frutas, y para llegar a ese lado solo debía cruzar un puente que había allí aunque estaba algo suelto, tal vez lograría avanzar algo, pero luego se derrumbaría. Sentí deseos de tirarme, aunque sabía que podría perfectamente devolverme e intentar vivir con esa hambre toda mi vida –y no sería una buena vida-, y la tentación de avanzar por el puente flojo, y aunque muchas veces el deseo vence a la tentación, esta vez fue lo contrario, y entonces comencé a caminar. Al principio mis rodillas flaquearon al avanzar, y descubrí que a medida que iba avanzando, el puente mejoraba y entonces llegué al otro lado y pude disfrutar de eso que tanto me tentó a caminar. Y pude saber que era mejor intentar a llegar al maldito que hubiera pasado si. Nunca está de más arriesgarse y probar._

Fue entonces cuando desperté. _¿Qué rayos había significado ese extraño sueño?_ Estaba demasiado dormida como para analizarlo, miré el reloj, quince minutos para las diez. Me puse mis zapatos y comencé a avanzar.

- Emmett, tú no sabes cocinar, dame eso – sentí la musical, pero amenazadora, voz de Alice. Sin duda, quien quiera que estuviera en el lugar de Emmett, le daría a Alice lo que quiere. Simplemente seguí avanzando hasta que llegué al umbral de la puerta, ninguno de los dos notó mi entrada.

- Si se cocinar – dijo Emmett con total seguridad. Alice simplemente alzó una ceja. – Se cocinar huevo revuelto y hacer tostadas. No puedes pedirme más. Soy hermoso, agradable, inteligente, deportista ¿y aparte quieres que sea un chef? Y, no es por presumir, pero hago las mejores tostadas del mundo.

- Emmett, no seas un egocéntrico y haz lo que sea que ibas a hacer – Alice le entregó la sartén a Emmett y me vio en la puerta. - ¡Bella! – fue a abrazarme o más bien, a colgarse de mi cuello, y entonces se quedó quieta - ¿Hace cuánto estabas ahí? – bajó los brazos y me miró de pies a cabeza. Hizo una mueca luego de revisarme.

- Estaba hace un rato aquí, y ¿por qué me miras así? – me revisé de pies a cabeza luego de decir eso. No me encontraba nada de raro, sólo traía mi pijama, que consistía en un pantalón holgado con rayas rojas, naranjas y grises y una polera gris oscuro.

- Bella, ¿por qué no traes tu pijama, pantuflas y bata de diseñador que tendrías que estar usando hoy? - _¿pijama, pantuflas y bata de diseñador? _Oh, por favor. Al parecer mi cara reflejaba mucho, porque la estruendosa risa de Emmett comenzó a sonar, y luego Alice habló – Y esto es solo el principio, Bella.

- ¿El principio? – mi voz sonó temblorosa, _¿qué? ¿Acaso lo que viene es usar calcetines de diseñador? _Solté una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso Bella? – dijo Alice, sin mirarme a mí, ya que miraba como Emmett cocinaba, para prevenir algún incendio.

- Nada, simples ocurrencias… - Alice me miró levantando una ceja, con esas miradas de _'habla ahora por tu voluntad o yo te haré hablar'_ - ¿No me harás usar calcetines de diseñador cierto? – Emmett comenzó a reír mucho, Alice soltó una risita. Sonó tan musical y adorable. – Ahora yo debo preguntar, ¿qué es lo gracioso?

- Es que… debiste… haber… visto… TU CARA – logró decir Emmett entre risas. Esperé que dejara de reír para que pudiera hablar, supuse que mi rostro estaba rojo como un tomate. Cuando se tranquilizó, creo que como en cinco minutos, prosiguió – Es que, tu cara reflejaba tanto miedo por unos estúpidos calcetines. Yo que tú me preocuparía de otras cosas… Como comenzar con maquillaje, peinados, etc.

Eso sonaba tan aterrador, los calcetines no eran _nada_ comparado con maquillaje y peinados. Solté un gemido.

- Ay, Bella, no tienes de que preocuparte por maquillarte y peinarte – dijo Alice, yo solté el aire que estaba conteniendo, luego continuó – porque yo seré tu maquilladora y peinadora – eso era peor que maquillarme yo, Alice se encargaría de maquillarme y peinarme a su manera. En eso, tuve una imagen mental: Alice era un diablillo y yo estaba atada a una cama de piedra con cadenas y ella traía un pote con una sustancia extraña, la vació sobre mi cara y luego ella me alcanzó un espejo. Tenía los labios rojísimos, los ojos de un rojo pastel pero, en exceso y mi cabello… ¡Era rubio!, y estaba ondulado y corto, estilo Marilyn Monroe, y entonces iba a usar una de esas _cosas_ para ondular mis pestañas, y entonces comencé a gritar.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste? - ¿lo hice en voz alta? ¡Rayos! - Tienes una cara de estar en shock. ¿Estás teniendo pesadillas de calcetines de diseñador asesinos? – Emmett rió. Entonces _desperté_ y le pegué, no tan fuerte, en la cabeza, luego escuché un '_Ouu_' y reí.

- Bella, Emmett quería decirte que vinieras a desayunar – dijo Alice pacíficamente y dando un total giro al tema de conversación. El desayuno constaba de un cappuccino para cada uno, con unas mini tostaditas y huevo revuelto.

- Podrás probar mis exquisitas tostadas – dijo Emmett alzando la barbilla como gesto de superioridad, sonreí, con Alice y Emmett sería fácil sonreir constantemente, eso me ayudaría.

- Tranquilo, _Mister Tostadas, _llévalas a la mesa ahora – dijo Alice, seguí a Emmett hasta la mesa, tomé asiento y comencé a servirme mi café, en el momento en que Alice traía leche y Emmett las famosas tostadas.

Tomamos el té en paz, no sin obviamente unas bromas de Emmett con las palabras _Bella_ y _tacos_ _altos_ en la misma oración, y luego de eso me fui a la ducha. Al salir, descubrí mi cama hecha, una nota sobre la cama, y al lado de esta, una falda negra corta, y una polera roja muy linda. La nota decía, con la bella caligrafía de Alice:

"_Bella, por hoy elegiré tu ropa ya que iremos a dar una vuelta a Port Angels. En cuanto te vistas, ven inmediatamente al cuarto que está entre la pieza de Emmett y la mía. _

_Con amor, Alice._

_P.D. Si osas a no usar la ropa que escogí para ti, te costará caro Isabella. _

Entonces, el plan que se me había ocurrido recién sobre inventar que una mariposa mutante había venido a robarse toda la ropa y la quemó, estaba descartado. Me puse la ropa que me dio Alice, volteé y entonces _los vi_. Solté un grito repentino que sonó como un verdadero pito.

- Bella, Bella ¿estás bien? – entonces volteé y vi a Emmett con una toalla, el cabello semi mojado y un patito amarillo de hule en su mano, tuve que hacer lo imposible por no reirme de esa imagen, y entonces recordé porque grité.

- En realidad, no – dije apuntando hacia el suelo, y Emmett dirigió su vista hacia aquel peligro mortal rojo y con un alto taco. Si, grité por un par de zapatos, pero ¡vamos! Al ponérmelos, siquiera daré un paso y caeré inmediatamente. Alice me las pagaría de alguna forma.

Emmett levantó una ceja y se fue. ¿Es qué nadie entiende la parte de que me tropiezo con insectos? Me coloqué pantuflas _de diseñador _y fui a la habitación que me dijo Alice.

- Guau – fue lo que alcancé a decir. Alice tenía un salón de belleza en la comodidad de su hogar, tenía esas máquinas raras para hacer peinados, millones de espejos, y esas cosas extrañas que no son habituales en mí y hay en las peluquerías.

Alice estaba peinando su cabello, volteó y me sonrió. Llevaba un vestido negro, muy casual y unos zapatos con taco mucho más altos que los míos, luego me invitó a tomar asiento.

Pasaron, según mi parecer horas, hasta que Alice dijo que terminó. Entonces me miré al espejo.

- Guau – fue definitivamente lo que logré articular, se ha hecho una palabra muy común en mí últimamente, lo que veía en el espejo no era yo, me veía mucho más linda que de costumbre, tenía unos bucles que me llegaban un poco más abajo de los hombros, tenía en los labios un brillo rojo no muy llamativo, pero que contrastaba con mi tono de piel lo suficiente para verse bien, tenía los ojos delineados con negro y una sombra lo bastante leve para verse bien – Alice, eres una diosa maquillando y peinando, me veo… linda.

- Bella, tú siempre has sido hermosa – me dijo Alice, colocándose a mi lado en el espejo, sonreí y me sonrojé. Estaba levantándome para irme y Alice habló – Ahora viene que te pongas los zapatos – hice un gesto de horror, con solo recordar esas armas mortales, me aterrorizaba.

- Pero Alice…

- Nada que _pero Alice – _dijo en un pobre intento de imitar mi voz, ya que su voz le salió risueña, y en el momento en que lo dije, mi voz demostraba terror.

No sé como lo hizo Alice, pero íbamos en un porsche, directo a Port Angels, escuchando _Club Can't Handle Me, _y atadas a mis pies esas _cosas_.

Llegamos a Port Angels en un tiempo demasiado corto para mí, por el amor a la alta velocidad de Alice. Estacionó el Porsche y fuimos a un Restaurante a comer pasta.

A nuestra mesa, nos fue a atender un chico de cabello rubio, tez pálida y se veía bastante amigable –y, porque no decirlo, guapo– entonces al ver a Alice sonrió aún más.

- Ho-hola Alice – tartamudeó un poco aquel chico, quizá era por nerviosismo, se notaba al ver como golpeaba sus dedos impacientemente con la tapa dura de su libreta.

- Hola Jasper – dijo Alice calmadamente mientras le echaba un vistazo al muestrario con algunos platos que había como centro de mesa, Jasper al escuchar hablar a Alice, amplió bastante su sonrisa. El chico aclaró su voz y prosiguió.

- ¿Qué desean ordenar? – esta vez habló mucho más seguro que la primera.

- Uhm… - Alice se rascó la barbilla en gesto de estar pensando – Espaguetis con salsa blanca y jugo de piña. ¿Y tú Bella?

- Eeeh, lo mismo pero con jugo de manzana, gracias – dije entregándole los menús a Jasper.

Al Jasper traspasar la puerta, miré fijamente a Alice con una sonrisa pícara, ella me ignoró y siguió moviendo sus manos disfrutando el ver sus uñas negras con brillitos plateados. Carraspeé para llamar su atención, me miró, sonrió y siguió con su afán de mirarse las uñas.

- ¿Y…? – dije cuando me cansé de llamar su atención en vano, levantó su vista la susodicha y respondió.

- ¿Y qué…? – su semblante reflejaba una clara confusión, bueno, era lo más probable: no entendía de lo que hablaba.

- El chico, Jasper. _Hay onda_ – le dijé con un gesto muy _ochentero_ con mis manos, al ponerlas como 'pistolas' y moverlas de adelante para atrás. Alice soltó una risa corta y se sonrojó.

- ¿Jasper? No, él es un compañero de la escuela, siempre somos juntos en laboratorio. Sólo eso – dijo Alice, para mi sorpresa, totalmente segura. Ningún titubeo ni nada.

- Bueno, tal vez de tu parte sólo compañeros, pero él – dije apuntando hacia la puerta -, parecía un tonto enamorado con su repentino tartamudeo al hablar – tomé aire, mientras Alice soltaba una pequeña y _melodiosa_ risa.

- Vamos, Bella, tal vez él parezca un tonto enamorado, pero yo no. _Pienso, por eso soy soltera _– dicho esto, me guiñó un ojo. Solo rodé los ojos, aunque, tal vez su frase tenía cierta razón. Pasados unos minutos, volvió el rubio enamorado con nuestros pedidos, al entregar el de Alice, este la quedó mirando por un largo rato, vi como sus ojos brillaban al ver a Alice.

Comimos tranquilamente y luego nos fuimos, llegamos al porsche de Alice y entonces Alice lanzó un gritito de espanto.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté con mi _tranquila_ voz –nótese el sarcasmo- y Alice me respondió.

- Es que, se me quedó mi bolso en el restaurante, ¿me podrías esperar? – yo asentí y vi como Alice partía, el local quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras, comencé a tararear una canción y entonces lo sentí, y me tensé. Esa sensación de que alguien me vigilaba o perseguía se apoderó de mí. Me volteé y vi una sombra pasar, tenía miedo. El lugar estaba muy desierto a excepción de unas casas las que, para mi suerte, tenían luces apagadas o se notaba que estaban vacías.

- ¿Hola? – sí, lo sé. Fue la pregunta más idiota que podía haber dicho, pero ¿qué otra cosa diría? _Te hayas escondido o no, ¡allá voy! _Definitivamente, no.

Comencé a moverme alrededor del porsche y entonces vi una sombra, iba a gritar cuando alguien puso su mano sobre mi boca, cerré mis ojos y lo único que pude hacer, fue morderlo, la _persona_ me soltó y comencé a golpearle con mi bolso, seguía con los ojos cerrados golpeando a la nada, creo que cualquier transeúnte que me hubiera visto, hubiera pensado que soy una loca.

- ¿Bella? – abrí los ojos y dejé de golpear al aire, era Alice la que me hablaba, me sonrojé a más no poder; Alice me había visto actuando como una loca, y ella me miraba con un semblante divertido.  
>- Uhm, vamos a casa – me coloqué al lado del porsche a esperar que Alice abriera. En un par de minutos nos encontrábamos dentro del porsche camino a casa.<p>

Alice POV

Llegué en unos pocos minutos al restaurante, recordé que Jasper nos había atendido, por lo que pregunté por él. Esperé unos minutos a que llegará y ahí estaba, con su cabello dorado, sus ojos celestes y su amistosa y resplandesciente sonrisa, me miró y al instante se sonrojó. Siempre que causaba ese efecto en él, soltaba una pequeña risita. Era adorable verlo sonrojarse, aunque, era adorable como un hermano. _Creo_ que nunca vería a Jasper como algo más que a un hermano o muy buen amigo.

- Hey, Jasper – dije al momento en que su sonrisa se ensanchaba más, el me saludó con un tímido gesto con su mano y en la otra levantó mi bolso, me acerqué a recibirlo y él me lo pasó – Gracias, Jazz.

- No hay de que, mi _lady_ – tomó mi mano y la besó. Sí, eso me hizo sonrojarme, pero sólo porque no acostumbro a tener mucho contacto con mis amigos, simplemente me reí y salí del restaurante.

Iba caminando tranquilamente mientras tarareaba _Firework_, de Katy Perry, y en la esquina anterior a donde dejé estacionado el porsche, escuché que unos gruñidos y golpes. _Oh, oh _pensé, ojalá no sea Bella… Saqué de mi bolso un spray que traía en ese momento para apuntarle a alguien a los ojos si es que era necesario. Salté al lugar y la imagen que ocurría frente a mis ojos me sacó una pequeña carcajada; Bella, con los ojos cerrados, agitando su bolso en el aire y, con la otra mano empuñada, dando golpes a la nada.

Tuvimos una _demasiado corta_ conversación antes de subirnos al porsche y encaminarnos a casa.

Bella POV

Todo el camino de regreso a casa, Alice no me cuestionó sobre el vergonzoso hecho –cosa que agradecí- así que fui feliz. En un momento, creí oír mi celular sonar, hurgando en mi bolso, logré llegar a mi celular –el que solo tenía un mensaje de Emmett, avisándome que no estaría en casa, ya que iría a comprar comida. Pero, antes de llegar a mi celular, encontré un pequeño _pergamino_ enrollado dentro de mi bolso. Eso me extraño, puesto que no recordaba andar por Port Angels con un pergamino, esperaría a estar en casa para abrirlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? – Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos – Estás pegada al interior de tu bolso - omitiría la segunda parte de lo que hacía, y accedí a contarle sobre el mensaje de Emmett, Alice asintió y seguimos el resto del camino en silencio, con _The DJ got us falling in love _de fondo y nuestras voces cantando el coro a ratos.

* * *

><p>Llegué a casa y, prácticamente, volé hasta mi habitación. Emmett aún no llegaba. Suspiré y me recosté, estuve por unos minutos con los ojos cerrados recostada, mirando a la nada y entonces recordé el por qué de mi ansiedad en querer llegar a casa, abrí mi bolso y encontré el pergamino. Lo abrí apresuradamente y sentí como mi boca se ensanchaba para convertirse en una <em>boba<em> sonrisa.

El _pergamino_, tarjetita, o como quieran llamarle, decía exactamente así:

"_Tú, llegaste a salvarme de caer en la misma miseria, en lo peor. Llegaste como una lluvia a la flor marchita, como el Sol al más frío día de invierno, como comida al más hambriento, como luz a la máxima oscuridad, como un amigo al solitario. Como la salvación para mí._

_Tu admirador secreto"_

Ok, mi boba sonrisa se plantó ahí por los hermosos versos que leí, pero, ¿un admirador secreto? Esto era, uhm, extraño. Pero se sentía bien, reconfortante.

Escuché el grito de Alice, diciéndome que fuera a la cocina. Fui corriendo y me detuve al oler… ¿caramelo? Creo que si.

- ¿Y ese olor? – Alice se volteó al notar mi presencia.

- Son palomitas de maíz, ¿te gustan? – Asentí en respuesta – Bella, ¿te gustaría ver una película esta noche? – Sonreí, claro que me encantaría ver una película, con Renée solíamos hacerlo frecuentemente en casa.

- Claro.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces, cuando las palomitas estén listas, colócalas en la fuente – me dijo apuntando a la fuente amarilla que estaba sobre el mesón – yo por mientras iré a arreglar la sala.

Me apoyé en la encimera a esperar que estuvieran listas mientras pensaba en quien podría ser _mi _admirador. Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando el sonido del microondas me interrumpió. Lo abrí, saqué las palomitas, y las dejé en la fuente, caminé hacia la sala y ahí estaba Alice, con 5 cojines en sus diminutos brazos y, sobre su cabeza, una manta lila con corazones rosados. Sonreí, no solo por la imagen graciosa de _Alice esponjosa_, sino porque comencé a recordar a mi admirador secreto.

Si, comenzaba a parecer una _boba_ enamorada por un simple papel.

Alice me recomendó que me pusiera mi _pijama de diseñador, _ella también se pondría el suyo, así estaríamos más cómodas. Acepté y me coloqué mi pijama, que constaba de un peto azulado de seda con tirantes y un diseño brillante, y un _shortsito _que le hacía juego. En la orilla inferior del peto, había un tipo de bordadito blanco. Me coloqué mis pantuflas –las que hacían juego con el pijama- y mi bata, que era unos tonos más oscura que el resto de mi conjunto.

Salí de mi habitación y ahí estaba Alice con su sonrisita de satisfacción. Ella también llevaba su pijama -solo que a ella se le veía mejor que a mí. El de ella constaba de un camisón color damasco, también a tirantes, ajustado al cuerpo y que en la delantera constaba con un diseño de color plateado.

- Te queda muy lindo ese pijama, Bella. El azul es tu color – un calor inundó mis mejillas, tal vez compre ropa azul para ver qué me dice mi admirador secreto. Reí internamente.

Justo cuando Alice había terminado de decirme eso, se abrió la puerta, dejando paso a un Emmett lleno de bolsas donde se distinguían papas fritas, bebidas, etc.

- Wow, hola chicas – dijo Emmett mirándome más de la cuenta, eso se sintió raro, ya que es como un hermano grande para mí.

Estuvimos más quince minutos discutiendo sobre qué película veríamos, Alice quería ver una romántica o de drama, Emmett, una de comedia o terror o acción. Y yo, sólo veía la disputa, entre la diminuta _duendecilla_ más aterradora que la misma _Samara _**(1)** y Emmett, un grandulón fortacho que con verlo te sentías débil. Aunque, creía saber quien ganaría.

- Nunca he visto _Remember Me _**(2)**, ¿de qué trata Alice? – pregunté luego de comerme una palomita. Habrán adivinado quién ganó.

- Uhm, pues ya verás –me dijo subiendo repetidamente sus cejas.

En medio de la película, con Alice no podíamos parar de observar con la boca abierta al protagonista; era un_ bombón andante inglés_. Emmett nos observaba raramente, pero me causaba gracia. En más de una oportunidad pensé en mi admirador secreto, pero luego el pensamiento se iba de mi cabeza y continuaba viendo la película acurrucada en el pecho de mi _grandulón favorito._

La película me gustó, aunque no negaré que solté un par de lágrimas al final, al igual que mi querida Alice y, para mi sorpresa, que mi grandulón favorito _sentimental_.

- Emmett, ¿estás llorando? – solté de repente al ver a Emmett con una bolsita de pañuelos _Elite_ y los ojos rojos. Alice soltó una pequeña y musical risa.

- N-no, es s-sólo qu-que – y entonces soltó un sollozo, Alice le dio un _cojinazo_ a Emmett y este levantó la vista molesto, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Alice. Yo simplemente reía.

Luego del llanto de Emmett, nos fuimos a dormir, y yo seguía pensando en mi admirador secreto…

* * *

><p>Desperté al otro día y al ver la hora, me aterré. ¿Las 13? ¿Cómo es posible? Suelo despertarme a las 9 o 10, a excepción cuando me duermo demasiado tarde, a las 11. Pero, ¿las 13?<p>

Me coloqué mi bata y recorrí todas las habitaciones. No había nadie en casa. _Me abandonaron, era cosa de tiempo…_Lo sé, puse demasiado dramatismo, pero, cómo es que Alice no me avisa que saldrán o algo. Llegué la cocina, y estaba mi desayuno servido junto a una nota. Mi desayuno constaba de tostadas con huevo revuelto, un vaso de jugo y otro de leche.

Abrí la nota, que –por cierto- estaba escrita con la bella caligrafía de Alice;

_Bella,_

_Lamentamos haberte dejado sola pero necesitábamos hacer un pequeño trámite, no queríamos despertarte, así que te dejamos dormir._

_Llegaremos a eso de las 14 o quizá antes, no lo sabemos con exactitud._

_Con amor, Alice & Emmett._

Suspiré, ahora me quedaba tomar mi desayuno y esperar a que llegaran. Bueno, me resigné a tomar asiento y comer las delicias que se encontraban en el mesón y me fui a bañar, el chorro de agua caliente vaya que me relajó. Cuando salí, sorpresa fue la que me encontré: había un ramo de rosas rojas al lado de mi cama, creo que cuando me desperté no vi ese sector, estaba de ayer, tal vez. Traía una tarjeta rosa, caminé hacia el ramo y leí la tarjeta;

"_Cuando no estabas en mi vida y cuando estoy sin ti, mi vida es como una noche oscura sin estrellas, y en el momento que apareces, todo se ilumina, el firmamento resplandece con tu brillo especial y todo parece ser mejor. Ojalá siempre estés aquí con tu fulgor hermoso y maravilloso, que alegra mis días y mis noches."_

_Tu admirador secreto._

Guau, esto se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Tomé las rosas rojas –que por cierto, olían muy bien- y las coloqué en agua en un florero que encontré.

Fuera quien fuera, sus regalos se hacían costumbre… y no puedo evitar sonreír y cambiar mi semblante a uno más alegre al acordarme o pensar en _él._

Me vestí con unas calzas negras y una polera azul larga muy bonita que encontré que fuera _decente_ –con decente me refiero que no tenga gigantes escotes o cosas por el estilo. Calcé unos zapatos bajos como _ballerinas _que encontré –también azules-, y comencé a peinar mi cabello.

En el momento en que hacía esa actividad sentí una puerta, salí corriendo a la entrada; vi a Alice entrar con bolsas. La saludé y le pregunté el por qué de traer tantas cosas. Me respondió diciéndome que era comida china, ya que celebraríamos nuestro último día de vacaciones.

- Pero, Alice, no era necesaria tanta comida, yo sé cocinar.

- Bella, no eres nuestra sirvienta, así que, come en paz.

Su tono autoritario me dijo que era mejor no reclamarle a Alice. Suspiré, al rato entro a Emmett, luego de haber estacionado su Jeep, y comenzamos a comer la comida china. El almuerzo fue ameno, y Alice me felicitó por mi buen gusto en la combinación de ropa, luego me pidió que diera una vuelta, al llegar a mi posición inicial, vi a Emmett con la boca semi-abierta.

- Emmett, ¿estás bien?

- Oh, sí, s-sí, solo estaba, uhm… bostezando. Sí, eso.

Por esta vez lo dejé pasar, pero, seguía pareciéndome extraña la actitud de Emmett. Pasado el _extraño_ suceso, ayudé a lavar los platos y me fui a mi habitación. Sonreí al ver las hermosas rosas, y me recosté en mi cama mientras escuchaba una_cursi_ canción romántica en mi iPod.

**(1) : **Samara es la _diabólica_ chica de la película 'El Aro'.**  
>(2) : <strong>Película del año 2010, ambientada en el 2001 con el suceso de las Torres Gemelas, que tiene como protagonista al hermoso y adorado Robert Pattinson.

**Hi Everybody!**

**Espero que les esté gustando este fic. La verdad agradezco los reviews que tuvo que, aunque fueron pocos y espero que la cifra aumente, me hicieron sentir, uhm, no sé, feliz (? Así que espero que me sigan haciendo feliz, yay! **

**Espero su opinión en los reviews de cómo va la historia, si le falta algo, you know.**

**C.~**

**PD. Hey, miren, abajo dice Favoritos, ¿qué tal si hacemos más feliz a la autora poniendo su historia en favoritos? XDD**


	3. ¿Osito? ¿Chucho? ¿Pitufa? ¡Y yo Virgo!

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que es personajes, personalidades de estos, blah, blah, es de **Stephenie Meyer**, no mío, Y todo lo que no es de ella, es mío :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: ¿Osito? ¿Chucho? ¿Pitufa? ¡Y yo Virgo!<strong>

_¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos?  
>¿O llorar porque nunca seremos más que amigos?<em>

Los días pasaban con normalidad. Con _normalidad_ me refiero a que seguía usando la ropa de Alice, lo que no era tan malo, siempre y cuando no tuviera que usar tacos altos. También, normalidad incluye que algunos días me llegaban regalos de mi _admirador secreto_, lo que me alegraba notoriamente.

Lo único malo, es que los días pasan con mucha rapidez, y ya nos encontramos a pocos días de que comiencen las clases en el instituto, cuando pensaba en esto, no podía ocultar demostrar cierto _desagrado_. No es que me molestara o no me gustara ir a clases, es solo que el estar relajado, en libertad, poder desvelarte toda la noche, despertarte tarde… todas estas libertades se irían. Sería algo así como un _Adiós libertad… Hola cárcel._

Alice aún no sabía nada sobre mi admirador, cosa que prefería dejar en secreto, si es que Alice se entera tal vez incluso traería al mismísimo Sherlock Holmes para saber quién era, o se disfrazaría de este y haría una investigación. Eso no sería lindo, aunque no me molestaría conocer la identidad del sujeto en cuestión.

Hoy celebraríamos nuestros últimos días _de libertad_, ya que en una semana comenzaría la cárcel con apariencia de colegio secundario. Como forma de celebrar, iríamos con Alice y Emmett a un pequeño viaje a Phoenix, ya que en dos noches más, habría una gran fiesta estilo 'Adiós verano'. Sonaba divertido, aunque no soy muy amiga de las fiestas.

El reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana, y ya estábamos listos, con bolsos en mano para irnos a Phoenix, viajaríamos en avión y allá rentaríamos un coche. Sobre el hospedaje, tengo las llaves de mi casa, así que, nos alojaríamos allí.

Ya nos encontrábamos sobre el avión, estábamos sentados los tres juntos, Alice iba a la ventana, yo al medio, y Emmett a mi otro lado. Todos íbamos concentrados haciendo algo; Alice iba emocionada mirando por la ventanilla, Emmett veía una película en la pantalla y yo, leía a ratos un poco de literatura inglesa, no me podía concentrar en los diálogos de Heathcliff o de Catherine **(1)**, ya que mi mente, en los últimos días, seguía pendiente de mi admirador secreto. ¿Lo conocería pronto? ¿Alguna vez se _dignará_ a aparecer y decirme: _Hey, si, mira, yo soy tu admirador secreto_? Ok, _conociéndolo_, sería más romántico al presentarse. O quizá nunca lo haría, tal vez es una apuesta o algo así, quién sabe; sólo él.

Sentía mis párpados cerrarse, mis manos soltando el libro, y mi cabeza recostándose en el hombro de Emmett. Lo último que recuerdo, después de eso, fue a Emmett tapándome con una frazada y diciéndome algo como 'descansa, pequeña' o algo así.

- ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Apresúrate! – eso me gritaba Alice, mientras yo, una aún adormilada Bella, intentaba correr ¿El motivo? Alice dice que debemos aprovechar el día, así que bajamos del avión y sin dejarme, siquiera, ir al baño o tomar un refresco, salimos corriendo a rentar un auto. Era la única que no podía correr tan bien, estuve a punto de tirarme al suelo, pero antes de aquel hecho, llegó un muy atento Emmett y me ofreció llevarme en brazos, me retracté, pero eso no fue impedimento para ese mastodonte Emmett, que me llevaba como un pescado, comencé a golpear su espalda, pero eso tampoco lo detuvo, y así llegamos a donde rentan autos, donde comenzó otra discusión sobre que auto rentaríamos;

- ¡Ese _Porsche_ es perfecto! – chillaba una enrabiada Alice, luego de ya 5 minutos de discusión.

- No digo que no, pero, ¡mira ese Jeep! Es mejor que tu… _porsche_ – soltó la última palabra como si fuera algo asqueroso, totalmente inferior, desdeñoso.

Todo comenzó al llegar al local, Alice comenzó a dar saltitos en todas las direcciones buscando un buen auto y se encontró con un _Porsche_ Turbo 911 Amarillo con franjas negras, del que se enamoró completamente e insistió por un minuto entero de _porfiiis _y de _pliiiis_ alargando las ies de cada palabra. Yo accedí, puesto que la verdad me daba lo mismo el auto que eligieran, yo no manejaría y tampoco sería la que pagara. Yo no tocaba ni un_ pito_ aquí. Pero Alice insistió en que soy de la familia, bla-bla-bla. Emmett iba a aceptar mas, su vista se fijo en aquel gran Jeep negro cercano. En casa, Emmett tenía uno similar, solo que en otro color, que es donde se movilizan ambos por las calles de Forks. El tema es, que la pelea Porsche v/s Jeep seguía en pie, así que ¡Hagan sus apuestas, señores! En esta esquina, con 1.50 mts., junto al vehículo amarillo tenemos a 'La duendecilla'; que tenga una baja estatura, no significa que su fuerza sea baja también, aunque, por el otro lado, junto al monstruoso Jeep, tenemos al 'Mastodonte'. No basta decir nada, sus músculos y tamaño lo dicen todo. Entonces ¿quién ganará la contienda? Hay que decir, que nuestro marcador va Alice 1 – 0 Emmett, si es que recordamos la guerra de películas. Veamos si Emmett logra equiparar el marcador…

* * *

><p>- Emmett, no me puedo subir a esta cosa – murmuré mientras hacía un intento totalmente en vano por subirme al Jeep. Si, esta vez, nuestro ganador ha sido Emmett, el que nos lleva a un empate. Aunque, Alice no lo dejó pasar así de fácil y en sus propias palabras dijo: <em>Esta vez te dejaré ganar, Emmett McCarty, pero en Forks me comprarás mi deseado <em>Porsche_, ¿correcto?_ –_ Emmett simplemente asintió y fue feliz a elegir su Jeep negro._ Esto no ocurrió sin antes un par de insultos poco hirientes por parte de ambos hermanos y un pequeño ataque salvaje de parte de Alice a Emmett…  
><em>- Oh, vamos Alice, déjame tener el Jeep – Emmett hacía pucheritos y daba pequeños saltitos, como cuando un niño pequeño quiere algo. Bueno, si descontamos el tamaño, Emmett <em>es_ un niño pequeño._

_- Ya tienes uno en casa ¿para qué quieres otro aquí? – Alice rodó los ojos._

_- Oh, enana – Ali lo fulminó con la mirada -, digo, hermana-más-maravillosa-del-mundo, déjame tener el Jeep, luego te compras un porsche… - Alice comenzó a pensarlo y entonces Emmett volvió a abrir su bocota – Sólo quieres el _Porsche_ porque no te puedes subir al Jeep, pitufa _**(2)**_ – esa, fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Alice, podía tolerar que le dijeran duende, enana una o dos veces, a la tercera tal vez te miraba feo, pero, era como la décima vez que salía de la boca de Emmett –y , junto a una frase donde subestima su altura._

_Entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, Alice gruñó y saltó encima de la espalda de Emmett, le tapó los ojos y Emmett comenzó a gritar cosas como '¡Estoy ciego!, ¡Ayuda!' y frases relacionadas, mientras Alice comenzaba a tomarle el cabello y gritaba unas cuantas cosas poco habituales en una dama, agradecí internamente porque a esta hora el local estuviera prácticamente vacío, a excepción de uno o dos vendedores que caminaban en un sector lejano a este. Al final, todo concluyó con el cambio de roles; de una Alice atacante y Emmett atacado, pasamos a una Alice _coscorroneada_ y a un Emmett _coscorroneador **(3)**_, luego mi pequeña amiga se rindió pero, dejando claro que tendría su _porsche_ en Forks._

Emmett, caballerosamente, me levantó y me subió al monstruo negro, le sonreí en agradecimiento, decidí sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, ya que Emmett dijo que manejaría y con Alice habíamos acordado sentarnos atrás, pero Emmett refunfuñó de que si íbamos atrás el parecería nuestro chofer o cualquier cosa menos que nuestro hermano –ya me tratan como de la familia ¿no son –a veces- _adorables_?_- _por lo que Alice chilló 'uh, uh, yo me voy adelante' pero supuse que eso implicaría otra pelea por elegir qué radio ponían, a lo que yo dije que me iría adelante. Alice suspiró resignada y aceptó, nuevamente –para mi _sorpresa_-_, _chillando. Así que así fue el viaje: un Emmett alegre por obtener lo que quería, una Alice que parecía como si tuviera un exceso de azúcar o algo en el trasero por su hiperactividad. Y aquí nos encontramos con una Bella aburrida adelante, sumida en sus pensamientos, dando las instrucciones de su dirección en forma monótona. Con el admirador secreto mandándome regalos de cuando en cuando, me sentía un poco más feliz que de costumbre. El vacío comenzaba a disminuir cuando _lo_ recordaba, era como si lo que me faltara fuera… _¿amor?_ No, definitivamente no, ahora me volvería una cursi aburrida cerebrito que le falta amor.

- Llegamos – gritó un Emmett frenando bruscamente. La inercia se encargó de golpearme fuertemente la espalda, murmuré un 'Auch' y sentí una carcajada proveniente de Emmett; la ignoré, ya me acostumbraba a eso. Bajamos del auto con nuestras pertenencias y caminamos a la entrada de mi casa. Inserté la llave en la cerradura y entramos. Como nuestra casa sólo tenía dos habitaciones, con Alice compartiríamos habitación y Emmett usaría la otra, que era la que yo usaba.

- Linda casa – murmuró Emmett bajito mientras iba a la cocina.

- Uhm, pues, gracias – Alice miraba de un lado para otro inspeccionando mi hogar, entonces comenzó a asentir.

- Si, es lindo, está bien – susurré otro 'gracias' bajito y fui a la cocina a ver que hacía Emmett. Lo que vi me dio un revoltijo en el estómago; Emmett con un vasote de leche de chocolate que adentro tenía trozos de_ ¿kiwi?_, al lado un huevo con kétchup y al parecer, pasta, y al otro lado, una fuente con carne dentro de un líquido naranja, ¿qué rayos era eso?

- Emmett, ¿qué rayos haces? – hablé algo enfadada o apoderada por las náuseas, proseguí:- ¿y qué es eso? – apunté a la mesa con las _delicias_.

- Oh, ¿eso? Simplemente el mayor de los banquetes que existen sobre la tierra – dijo enderezándose una corbata invisible, alcé una ceja en modo de pedir más explicaciones – Uh, eso – dijo apuntando la leche – son mis vitaminas, frutas y leche – sonrió tanto que se le formó un hoyuelo -. Eso – apuntó el pollo – son mis nutrientes, huevo, mis legumbres, fideos y el saborizante nutritivo, kétchup, est…

-¿Por qué el kétchup es nutritivo? – le interrumpí.

- Es de tomate, duh – me dijo con un gesto de_ ¿cómo no sabes?_ – Sigo, y esto – dijo apuntando a la fuente – es mi receta especial y _secreta_ – susurró la última palabra-. Por ser mi Belly, te diré lo que la compone, es carne al jugo, mezclada con jugo de naranja, ¿quieres?

- Iugh – dije con una cara de asco – Emmett, es AS-QUE-RO-SO – dije marcando cada sílaba de la palabra - ¿Kiwi con leche? ¿Huevo con kétchup y fideos? ¿Carne con jugo de naranja?

- ¡Bella desempacaré tu equipaje! – me gritó Alice justo en el momento en que Emmett iba a protestar.

- Claro, claro – me volteé hacia Emmett -. ¿Y?

- Bueno, es que están todos los estamentos de la pirámide alimenticia en mi comida. Tenemos: legumbres, verduras, frutas, lácteos, carne, azúcares, etc. – lo analicé, sonaba coherente de esa forma, pero en la combinación de Emmett, no. Simplemente lo dejé pasar, no quería seguir discutiendo.

- Está bien, tu ganas esta vez, pero intenta comer eso sin mí cerca, ¿ok? – el asintió y me dio un abrazo de oso, me sentía más diminuta aún. No me podía imaginar a Alice en esta situación. Sonreí internamente y terminé el abrazo, Emmett me miró sonriente y se volvió para comer su _banquete_, preferí alejarme y fui a mi habitación, entonces recordé que Alice estaba desempacando mi ropa. Entré a la habitación tranquila e inmediatamente mi expresión cambió al ver a Alice con ese papel entre sus dedos, ella me miró y simplemente dejo aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa idéntica a la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Alice POV

Luego de avisarle a Bella que desempacaría su bolso, llevé todos los bolsos –los suyos y los míos- a la habitación; era bastante amplia, con una cama doble en el centro y con una puerta, que llevaba a un _Walking closet_ **(4) **entré y comencé a ordenar nuestra ropa en los colgadores. A los minutos ya estaba casi terminando, al sacar las últimas prendas de Bella, encontré unos papeles doblados, y, debo decir, la curiosidad me ganó, tuve que abrirlos, y ¡Vaya sorpresa que me encontré! ¿Bella con un admirador secreto y nunca se dignó a contarme? Wow, esto le costaría.

Debo decir que, el admirador secreto, era un verdadero poeta –por no alardear también sobre su hermosa caligrafía. Entonces, todo comenzó a calzar. Revisé la fecha de la primera carta y las que le seguían, y, recapitulando, desde ese día, el ánimo de Bella ha mejorado notablemente, uhm, eso sería interesante. Salí del _walking closet_ yendo hacia la habitación con los papeles en mano –aún leyendo- cuando sentí la puerta abrirse. Era mi queridísima _Bells, _su expresión de asombro me causó mucha risa, pero me limité a simplemente sonreir, de repente, su semblante se volvió de ira, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

- Te lo tenías muy guardadito, eh Bells – le dije levantando las cejas repetidas veces.

- Alice. Suelta. Eso. Ahora – dijo marcando cada palabra, cada vez se acercaba más a mi posición.

- Bella – ahora fui yo la que caminó hacia ella - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – ella se detuvo y se sonrojó un poco.

- Es solo que, uhm, prefería tenerlo en secreto – su cara estaba roja total, solté una pequeña risa, ella me fulminó con la mirada y proseguí hablando yo:

- Hey, ahora somos como familia, somos una tumba – dije _somos_ refiriéndome a Emmett y a mí -, mira, ¡Em… – iba a llamar a Emmett, y Bella adivinó mi movimiento y me tapó la boca, empezando a gesticular un 'no' con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda presionaba mi boca.

- Ni. Se. Te. O-cu-rra – hizo notar cada sílaba con su tono amenazador, esperamos unos segundos y quitó su mano de mi boca.

- Pero…

- Nada de _peros_ – iba a decir algo, pero Bella me miró con su cara de 'di algo y te mataré', tragué saliva. Ahora fui yo quien le tapó la boca y hablé rápidamente.

- - solté en menos de 3 segundos. Bella me miró asombrada y muy confundida.

- ¿¡Ah!

- Uhm, te había dicho que somos familia y que debemos compartir todo con todos.

- Ah – suspiró pesadamente, la miré haciendo un pucherito y siguió:-, le diré a Emmett.

Comencé a dar saltitos de felicidad y sonreí, tal vez con Emmett podríamos encontrar al propietario de esos hermosos versos.

* * *

><p>Estuve más tiempo de lo programado en la cocina, ya que luego de ver el desastre que había dejado luego de mi banquete, me decidí por lavar la loza utilizada. Al terminar me volteé y me encontré con dos pares de ojos mirándome, un par de azules ojos me miraban con ansiedad, y los achocolatados ojos de su lado, demostraban un poco de ¿miedo?<p>

- ¿Qué ocurre? – era una pregunta para ambas, Alice estaba ansiosa por algo, y Bella tenía miedo de algo, y no me sorprendía que ambas miradas estaban relacionadas con lo mismo.

- Es sólo q-que, uhm… - Bella se mostraba nerviosa, entonces Alice se adelantó un paso y se aclaró la garganta.

- Lo que Bella quiere decirnos, es que, hace un tiempo, ha estado recibiendo cartas de un admirador secreto – al decir esto, un rubor se asomó por el rostro de Bella -¿No has notado la felicidad que ha estado presente en Bella desde hace un tiempo? – comencé a hacer un recuento, pues claro que hace un tiempo Bella era un poco más alegre, sólo una mínima cantidad, se reía un poco más, sonreía más a menudo y a veces bromeaba con nosotros. No pude evitar que una chispa de desilusión se hiciera parte de mí.

- ¿Por qué esa cara Emmett? – fue Bella la que preguntó.

- Sólo, pensaba en otras cosas – mentí, vi como Bella fruncía el ceño, y luego levantó el rostro y me sonrió tímidamente, me recompuse y hablé:- Admirador secreto, ¿eh?

- Y nosotros le ayudaremos – me respondió una emocionada Alice. ¿Ayudar? ¿En qué? Captó mi confusión y, al parecer, la de Bella también, y se explicó –. Me refiero a buscar a, sea quien sea, _él_.

Eso no me lo esperaba. O sea, que además de vivir con la felicidad de Bella por alguien que no soy yo, ¿tendría que buscar a ese tipo? ¿Y qué vendría después? ¿Actuar como cura y casarlos? Definitivamente, no.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Alice – respondí con la sequedad de un día en el desierto del Sahara, Alice me miró interrogante y lo dejó pasar, cuando me di cuenta, Bella también se había ido, por lo que opté ir a relajarme con una ducha.

* * *

><p>- WOW ¡Esta es la mejor fiesta del mundo! – gritó Emmett con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se sacaba la polera.<p>

Nos encontrábamos en una fiesta de 'Adiós Verano' aquí, en Phoenix. La super-mega-fiesta consistía en una parrillada a lo grande, con miles de adolescentes y adultos, _extraños_ adultos, con complejo de Peter Pan, parlantes cada 5 metros con música _juvenil_ que, extrañamente, a la gente le gusta, comida y humo de cigarrillo en grandes cantidades y gente bailando, disfrutando y pasándola muy bien.

La única excepción, era _yo. _Siempre _yo_. La única adolescente que aborrece esa música y está sentada con un vaso de jugo en su mano. Todos socializaban, hasta Emmett y Alice conversaban con gente, bailaban, etc. La verdad, yo fui la que se aisló, socialmente hablando, sola, Alice me dijo; _Hey, vamos a bailar Bella_ y yo fui la que se negó. Detesto el baile, ya que siempre me provoca más de una caída, así que sí, soy una maldita aburrida, aunque, puedo vivir con ello. Sentí una ola de calor en un momento invadirme desde mi lado izquierdo, volteé y no esperé encontrar a un chico de tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro, con, porque no decirlo, un muy buen cuerpo.

- Hey – me dijo con un tono de aburrimiento en la voz, o cansancio; no supe interpretarlo.

- Hola – saludé tímidamente.

- ¿Qué hace una chica como tú, sentada aquí y no disfrutando? – bufé, fue una boba imitación de _¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este? _Que haya sido boba no significa que no me haya sacado una sonrisa. Accedí a responderle;

- ¿Y quién dice que no estoy disfrutando? Me estoy embriagando de jugo de naranja, lo disfruto – el chico sonrió mostrándome una fila de relucientes perlas blancas, sonreí como acto reflejo.

Conversé el resto de la noche con el chico, resultó llamarse Jacob. Es muy agradable, y vive en Forks. Me comentó que este año, cerraron el colegio en la reserva, por lo que él y sus amigos y familia se irán a estudiar al Instituto de Forks. Será muy bueno que esté ahí, tendré un amigo en el Instituto.

Estábamos animadamente hablando con Jacob, mientras comíamos unos sándwiches y entonces llegó Alice corriendo agitadamente.

- Uh, Bella, que bueno que te encuentro – dijo la frase entrecortadamente por el cansancio, miro a Jacob, y entrecerró los ojos- uh, estabas con el chucho.

- Pero miren, si es la _duendecilla_ – le respondió Jacob. Ok, ¿Qué ocurría acá? Alice ignoró a el _¿chucho?_ Y se dirigió a mí.

- Necesitamos irnos, Emmett tuvo un… uhm, problemilla - ¿problemilla? Oh, oh. Corrí dejando a un Jacob estupefacto y con Alice nos dirigimos a una multitud que había a unos metros. Al verlo, se me cayó la mandíbula; Emmett en ropa interior, sobre una tarima con una botella de… algo en su mano y escrito en su abdomen 'Llámame, osito' y un número telefónico.

- S-sí, hip, tod-todos a loss q-que, hip, les-s ha-han rrroto el c-corazzón y han ssufrido porrr amorrr levvanten susss vassos ¡Sssexo! Digo, hip, ¡S-salud! – y toda la multitud que se encontraba alrededor de nuestro querido exhibicionista osito, levantó sus vasos y coreó, entre uno que otro hip, un fuerte ¡Salud! Y se tomaron al seco sus vasos de licor. Miré a mi lado, y Alice no estaba, ¿dónde se había metido?

- S-suéltame Alice, sssuéltame – Emmett comenzó a gritar mientras Alice lo tiraba, la gente comenzó a abuchear a Alice -. Ssuéltame, feo du-duende – dicho esto, Alice tironeó fuertemente a Emmett y lo logró bajar de la tarima, caminé a cooperarle, y llevamos ambas a Emmett al Jeep, lo recostamos en el asiento trasero y, en un pestañeo, ya estaba dormido como un bebé con un dedo en su boca, se veía adorable… Hasta que entonces dijo mi nombre en sueños, fueron dos veces, y para mi suerte, Alice no logró escucharlas, ya que estaba saltando para entrar al Jeep, mientras murmuraba cosas como: _yo sabía que era mala idea el Jeep _y unos cuantos improperios hacia su hermano.

En cuanto logró subirse, nos encaminamos a casa, donde hubo otro lío bajando a Emmett y llevándolo a su recámara, Alice fue a calentar agua para tomar un té, ya que nos faltaba poco para morir de hipotermia, y yo mientras arropé a Emmett.

Emmett. Es como el hermano que siempre quise, esperaba que sus sueños se relacionaran conmigo como hermana, y no como otra cosa. Deposité un beso en su coronilla y caminé hacia el comedor a tomar el té con Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>(1):<strong> Personajes de la novela inglesa 'Cumbres Borrascosas', de Emily Bronte.  
><strong>(2): <strong>Pequeños duendes azules partícipes de una serie llamada 'Los Pitufos'  
><strong>(3):<strong> Golpe dado en la cabeza con los nudillos de la mano cerrada (Gracias, diccionario de la Real Academia Española XD)  
><strong>(4): <strong>Son esos closets gigantes, que son como una habitación aparte; como la de Hannah Montana XDDD.

..

**Yeah, it's me again! ****XD Disculpen si el capítulo es un poco más corto que de costumbre... Pero el próximo será más largo. Ya verán :D  
>Como se habrán dado cuenta, Emmett está sintiendo cosas, ¡chan! XD pero se arreglará todo en el otro capítulo, donde hará una aparición especial mi querido Edward, y aparecerá para quedarse forever and ever y todo el tiempo que yo quiera XD. Por cierto, acepté críticas constructivas y arreglé el Summary –por si se dieron cuenta XD- esto, gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga <strong>_**Katty**_** a quien le debo la idea del Summary. ¡Thanks you, Katty! Opinen sobre el Summary, siiiii?  
>Se aceptan Reviews, con toda clase de: peticiones, felicitaciones, y otros 'ciones'. Muchas gracias por los reviews y FV, ojalá luego aumenten, y porfisporfis, ¿me recomiendana sus amiguis XD? :) Se los agradecería mucho, tal vez si recibo unos reviews más, actualice el jueves, porque el viernes me voy de viaje… Así que, ¿Qué tal unos reviews for me?<strong>

C.~


	4. Presentaciones I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es de mi total autoría, la que hago como Hobbie y de entretención a los que les guste (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Presentaciones I<strong>

_La paradoja del amor es, ser uno mismo, sin dejar de ser dos._

-AGHHH – eso, fue el grito de mi querido Emmett que hizo que me despertara inmediatamente. Aunque, hay que sumarle unos chillidos de Alice; que decían cosas como '¡Despierten! ¡Corran! ¡Vamos!' Porque, según ella, había que aprovechar el día yendo a tiendas, saliendo, paseando, etc. Bufé, definitivamente no iban mucho conmigo esos panoramas.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Emmett? – gruñí caminando como un zombi adormilado a la pieza de Emmett luego de que mi _adorada_ Alice me levantará las cubiertas de la cama y comenzara a saltar sobre mi colchón.

- Ay, Bella, no grites – dijo un Emmett con resaca. Já, y luego me dicen que beba. ¿Para qué? Para caminar zigzagueante, decir todas mis verdades y luego amanecer adolorida. Claro que _vale la pena_.

Me encongí de hombros, fui a la cocina por una jarra con agua, aspirinas y me senté en una banquita de la pieza de Emmett. Todavía quería hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido hoy día. Deposité la jarra y el medicamento en un velador y lo incité a que se los tomara.

- Ahora, si – dije dirigiéndome a Emmett que estaba mucho más _activo_ -. Necesito conversar contigo.

Se atragantó levemente con el agua. Levantó la cabeza con una ceja alzada, se aclaró la garganta y habló.

- ¿Sobre qué? – creí que bromeaba, pero recordé que estaba borracho y, aparte, su voz denotaba inocencia pura. Suspiré hondo. Se creó un incómodo silencio de un par de minutos y luego Emmett tragó pesado. Creí que era el momento justo para hablar.

- Ayer… -me aclaré la voz- En la fiesta, comenzaste a hablar de corazones rotos, brindar, cosas así. Y, en la noche susurraste mi nombre en sueños – abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó -, y quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre.

Emmett me miró sonrojado a más no poder. ¿Qué ocurría? No creo que yo le gus… Oh, ¿y si así era?

- Es que – me sacó de mis cavilaciones aquella profunda, grave y tan familiar voz que es la de Emmett – por un momento creí que me gustabas… - cada vez el volumen de su voz descendía. Me quedé en shock por un momento, ¿Emmett había dicho eso? – Pero – prosiguió él -, cuando te vi riendo con… _Jacob_ – su voz destilaba algo de desprecio, pero lo dejé pasar -, me sentí mal y me emborraché, dije todo eso, lo que sea que haya dicho, y, bueno – rió sin humor- creo que eso es todo.

Iba a protestar, pero abría la boca sin decir nada. Por último, lo único que salió fue:

- Lo siento – mi voz sonó con extrema sinceridad y tristeza. Tristeza, porque, yo veía a Emmett como un hermano, no podía cambiar mis sentimientos hacia él de un día para otro.

- No tienes porque sentirlo.

- Claro que sí. Pero, quiero hacer algo… - corrí rápido hacia mi habitación, Alice estaba en la ducha, no presté atención y me dirigí a mi bolso. El otro día, antes de ir a vivir con los chicos, había comprado un llavero y una cadena, de esas que traen corazones y queda una mitad para cada uno. Ambas decían 'Te amo, hermano' y la otra en femenino, para Alice. Saqué el llavero y corrí a la habitación de Emmett, el que se encontraba en la misma posición en la que lo dejé.

- Bueno Emmett –me arrodillé para hacerlo más formal, él me miraba confundido -, no soy buena en sentimientos y cosas así, pero lo intentaré – sonreí levemente y vi que el también -. Emmett, desde que los conozco, a ti y a Alice, son como los hermanos que nunca tuve. Me apoyaron en cada momento, y siempre los amé, pero como hermanos. Nunca podré cambiar mi visión sobre ustedes. Por lo que, formalmente, haré esto –coloqué el llavero en mi mano, y lo elevé- ¿quieres ser mi hermano?

Emmett lo procesó por unos segundos y luego rió estrepitosamente. Sacó sus llaves del cajón del velador, y me pidió que colocara el llavero en ellas. En cuanto paró de reír, y el llavero estaba con las llaves, habló.

- Gracias, Bella. _Hermana_.

- De nada, hermano – y me aproximé a abrazarlo.

- Pero, el que sea tu hermano trae consecuencias. Cualquiera que te haga daño, sufrirá las consecuencias de tu hermano mayor – sonrió dando a mostrar sus hoyuelos – y tu chico tendrá que ser aprobado por mí.

- Ja-já, entonces, tu chica también.

- Así será – me respondió y nos levantamos para tomar desayuno.

Al final, terminó siendo un gran día. Se solucionaron mis problemas con Emmett de forma pacífica y, Alice no nos arrastró al Centro Comercial ya que se enteró que estaba cerrado por una protesta a las afueras de este. Salimos a pasear, comimos, caminamos. En pocas palabras, disfrutamos de una amena tarde para todos.

Aunque, mi admirador secreto aún no daba ni luces. La última vez que recibí algo fue en Forks. Yo simplemente quería conocerlo. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? – habló Alice. Levanté la vista, olvidando que me encontraba comiendo sándwiches mientras veíamos una película. Casi ni veía la película, puesto que tenía mi atención en otro lado.

- Nada, nada, es solo que… - su cara me incitaba a que continuara- que…

Un ronquido me interrumpió; Emmett estaba recostado en el sillón durmiendo. Parecía un bebé, lo que me provocó ternura y risa a la vez. Me di la vuelta, y Alice no estaba, me volteé nuevamente, y estaba tapando a Emmett con una manta. Sonreí ante lo adorable de la imagen.

- Ahora, prosigue – dijo mi amenazadora pequeña Alice.

- Uh, bueno, es que, no lo sé, creo que el no tener a mi admirador secreto, me hace creer que, tu sabes, necesito a alguien.

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron a más no poder y me sonrió.

- ¡Eso es Bella, tu medicina! Yo te ayudaré a buscar al chico perfecto. En cuanto pisemos el suelo de Forks de nuevo, haremos algo interesante. Ya hice un plan.

- ¿Cuál es exactamente tu plan, pequeña?

- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos – y con eso corrió dando saltitos a la habitación. Me quedé pensando por unos minutos, y luego me acomodé en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Adiós Sol, hola lluvias! – gritamos los tres mientras nos despedíamos de Phoenix. Fue un agradable tiempo. Un cambio de aire necesario, aunque, no muy útil conmigo. Seguía rondándome eso del admirador y el plan de Alice.<p>

El viaje se hizo, relativamente, corto. La pasamos cantando, riendo, conversando, hasta que llegamos al preciado Forks. Bajé mis maletas –aunque solo un bolso, ya que Emmett se empeñó en querer llevar la mayor cantidad de bolsos posibles-, y me tiré en la cama. Me sentía agotada, aunque con energías. Era un estado de ánimo _extraño_, en cierto modo, mi energía se debía a que Alice había conseguido entusiasmarme un poco con su plan. Aún no me daba ni una pista, y yo odiaba las sorpresas. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, esta sorpresa en especial, no. Sentía, incluso, una pizca de _ansiedad_, pero, ojalá Alice no se enterara nunca, tal vez se le volvería una costumbre hacer este tipo de cosas y, esa no es la idea.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Alice me había vendado los ojos y me había hecho salir de mi alcoba para llegarme a un lugar 'secreto'. Después de caminar recto por –aparentemente- un pasillo, y una doblada a la derecha y una a la izquierda, llegamos al lugar. Alice me desvendó y aún no entiendo cómo le hice para que mi mandíbula se quedara en su lugar y no por el suelo.

Nos encontrábamos en una sala de tamaño regular, pero que en la extensión de la pared, había una pantalla de plasma gigante; las ventanas tenían cortinas muy oscuras, en un rincón, había un carrito para hacer palomitas de maíz; y, en el centro de la habitación, cinco sillones afelpados de color azul, que combinaba con el motivo de la habitación, el que se basaba en los colores azul y blanco.

Musité algo incoherente en el que distinguí unos cuantos 'guau', tanto Alice como Emmett soltaron un par de risitas por mi comentario y me volteé a verlos. Sentí como mis ojos se abrían como platos y me tensaba. Emmett usaba unas mallas azules, en la parte superior se encontraba una 'E' estilo _Superman, _y su ropa interior sobre sus pantalones. Y, al lado, estaba Alice con un traje de enfermera muy a la moda. Esto no suponía algo muy bueno…

- Esperen, ¿Emmett Superman? ¿¡Alice enfermera! Oh,oh... – Ambos sonrieron a la vez ampliamente y a la vez de una forma diabólica. Ya veía venir que se les romperían sus mejillas de tanto sonreír.

"Hemos descubierto la medicina para ti, Bella...- dijo Alice acercándose a mí. Luego, le echó una miradita a Emmett y ambos gritaron a la vez- ¡Un novio!

_Medica, un novio… ¿qué estupidez es esta? _Mis pensamientos solo daban vueltas a las múltiples venganzas que tomaría frente a mis nuevos hermanos. Oh, y por cierto, también le había entregado el collar a Alice. Le había encantado y me abrazo por un largo rato luego de leer la inscripción; _Te amo, hermana_.

Creo que ya tenía la venganza para Alice, se relacionaría con 'ropas de diseñador' y 'quemar'. Suena divertido. Sentí como Emmett se aclaraba la garganta para llamar y atención y seguir.

- Tú lo eliges y nos encargaremos del resto – guiñó un ojo terminada la frase. Los miré. ¿Estaban de broma, cierto? Dejé darles a conocer mi pregunta, a la que ambos negaron seriamente, dejándome ver que iba enserio.

- Vale, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

- Bueno, ya que entraréis al instituto la otra semana, supusimos que debíamos mostrarte a todos los chicos y ver cual es de tu interés. Ya sabes 'nosotros nos encargaremos del resto' – iba a protestarle a Alice, pero ella se me adelantó suponiendo mi pregunta.

- Te mostraremos fotos de cada chico con su descripción y todo lo que necesitas saber de cada uno a su lado – Sí, respondió a mi pregunta –como siempre ocurría-, ¿es que esta chica podía ver el futuro?

- Ok, vale. Veamos que sale de esto – Alice comenzó a dar saltitos mientras aplaudía y chillaba – Pero, - paró repentinamente. Su cambio drástico me causa una pizca de humor – no crean que me olvidaré de este episodio y no tomare venganza. ¿Os queda claro? – Emmett comenzó a reír tan fuerte que creí que la Tierra tendría un gran terremoto, pasado cinco minutos, seguía riendo y soltando lágrimas por los ojos – Ya, ¿qué es tan gracioso? – comenzó a calmarse de a poco. Cuando lo hizo por completo, se dirigió a mí.

- Es que, ¿tú? ¿Vengándote? – y la risa volvió. Me sonrojé de enojo. Ya vería que le haría a este grandulón. Cogí un pote de palomitas de maíz, y me senté en uno de los cómodos sofás. Alice tomo asiento a mi derecha y Emmett se colocó a mi izquierda.

Alice tomó un control y presionó el botón de encendido. El televisor se encendió mostrando la foto de un chico rubio con un traje de futbol americano y una pelota en su mano. Sonreía petulantemente, supuse que sería un engreído.

- Bien – comenzó Emmett -, este, es Mike Newton. Capitán del equipo de futbol americano del instituto. Alumno regular. Conquistador de chicas. Y un…

- … engreído – terminé la frase. Ambos me miraron con una cara de ¿cómo lo sabes? – Es que, su sonrisa muestra petulancia. Parece un chico que se cree algo superior al resto de chicos, y que se cree el más atractivo, ¿o me dirán que me equivoco? – ambos negaron aún un poco aturdidos, pero se recompusieron al instante.

- Bien, entonces le damos a Mike un gran…

- ¡Next! **(1)** – gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo y luego reímos. La siguiente imagen era de Jasper. Lo reconocí al instante.

- ¿Cómo sabes de Jasper? – me miró Emmett con una ceja alzada. Tal vez dije el nombre en voz alta.

- Oh, le encontramos con Alice una vez que salimos – Alice se sonrojó levemente, era obvio que algo le atraía este chico-. Así que, dale al siguiente.

-¿Por qué? – susurró suavemente Alice.

- Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde – le guiñé un ojo.

- ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? – volteé para encontrarme con un Emmett frunciendo el ceño. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Ough, nada Emmett, cosas de chicas.

Emmett lo dejó pasar. Seguimos con las presentaciones por un largo rato, pasando, incluso, por el mismo Emmett, el que en la presentación había puesto imágenes suyas sin polera y un currículum bastante atractivo… Del que más de la mitad no decía la verdad. Nos reímos bastantes. Cosas como 'excelente pupilo', 'alumno ejemplar', 'el mejor cuerpazo del instituto' se encontraban en su descripción, y más gracia nos hacían las poses que hacía Emmett al leer sus características.

- ¡Detente ahí, Emmett! Presiento que este le gustará – dijo Alice con su pícara voz. En la imagen que se detuvo Emmett, se encontraba un chico guapo: tenía su cabello cobrizo desordenado, unos vaqueros con un sweater azul. Su tez era pálida, y sus ojos, unas orbes esmeraldas que te dejaban sin habla. Se veía más o menos alto y su sonrisa. ¡Oh! Su hermosa sonrisa torcida hacia un lado que dejaba a la vista un adorable hoyuelo. Creo que me quedé viendo la imagen un buen rato y, lo más probable, con una sonrisa idiota pegada en mi cara, ya que Emmett empezó a carcajearse suavemente, y Alice soltó una musical risilla.

- Y, ¿me dirán su descripción, o no? – dije intentando pasar en alto el episodio.

- Claro, esperábamos que dejaras de babear por _Eddie_ – me dijo un burlón Emmett. No encontré nada más adecuado que sacarle la lengua.

- Bueno, hay que partir de la base – interrumpió Alice -. Su nombre es, Edward Cullen.

_Edward Cullen_. Edward.

Puedo, por primera vez admitir por mi cuenta, que el amor a primera vista, existe.

**(1): **Para los que no lo conocen, es un programa donde un chico/chica iban poniendo a pruebas a posibles parejas, y al que no le gustaba, le daba un _Next_.

* * *

><p><strong>SIII, sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero DE VERDAD LO SIENTO. Y también lo corto que ha sido el capítulo, pero prometo alargarlo la próxima vez.<strong>

**La verdad, mis excusas: viajes, viajes, y falta de imaginación. Perdónenme por la tardanza pero, ¿más vale tarde que nunca, no? :D Bueno, la verdad, este lunes vuelvo a clases. Espero que mis compañeros me traigan más inspiración y pueda seguir escribiendo y actualizar más rápido para ustedes lindas personitas.**

**Saludos! Se aceptan reviews! Y por cierto, GRACIAS A TODOS. Me hace muy feliz revisar mi mail y ver mails donde me agregan a FV o alertas o reviews... de verdad me hace muy feliz. Espero actualizar más rápido para compensarlos. Tal vez escriba rápido capítulos más cortos y actualice más seguido. O, no sé si prefieren capítulos largos y demorarme un poquitín más en actualizar... Bueno, ¡ustedes díganme!**

**C.~**


	5. Presentaciones II

**Capítulo V: Presentaciones II: Conociendo a Edward**

"_El amor no se mira, se siente, y aún más cuando ella está junto a ti."_

_- Pablo Neruda -_

- Eh, ¿Tierra llamando a Bella? – abrí los ojos y revisé el reloj, el que, desde la última vez que había visto, la manecilla mediana se había movido del cuatro hasta el seis. Diez minutos perdida, pensando en aquel chico de hermosos ojos verdes de la imagen, la que seguía enfrente mío. Su cabello cobrizo y desordenado le daba una apariencia hermosa. Celestial. Parecía un verdadero ángel o hasta un dios griego. Alice carraspeó para llamar mi atención, la que obtuvo al instante. Sonrió y comenzó a leer las características de…Edward.

- Es uno de los mejores alumnos de la promoción –genial, ¡y era inteligente!-, es un aficionado del piano, toca hermoso –sentía como mi sonrisa se ensanchaba; inteligente, hermoso, músico…-. Y, sí, Bella. Está soltero. La única novia que ha tenido le fue infiel –intenté imaginarme a alguien siéndole infiel a Edward Cullen. Parecía imposible – fue un episodio muy difícil. Es bastante reservado algunas veces, pero, presiento que tú –dijo mirándome mientras se acomodaba su adorable gorro de enfermera y me apuntaba con su diminuto dedo índice- lo harás cambiar.

Sí, claro. No me considero una persona extrovertida. Tampoco lo soy. Soy vergonzosa muchas veces, suelo sonrojarme excesivamente. Pero, cuando tomo confianza o estoy con gente de mi agrado, soy menos introvertida de lo normal. Aunque, claro, si él es tímido y yo también, tal vez nos agradaríamos.

- Reto aceptado –le extendí la mano a Alice, ella la estrechó y sonrió maléficamente.

**.**

El resto del día pasó normal, no volvimos a tocar el tema aunque, antes de retirarme del salón, Emmett insistió en que terminara de ver a los otros _concursantes_.

**Flashback.**

Estaban todos sentados en la sala: Bella pensando aún en aquel chico, Alice mirándose las uñas esperando que alguien hablara y Emmett se comía su cuarta cubeta de palomitas de maíz.

Fue entonces cuando Bella susurró un muy bajo 'me voy'. Emmett corrió hasta alcanzarla –cosa no muy difícil- y la sentó con pasividad en su asiento.

-Espera, Bella –dijo un Emmett muy serio, pero luego se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa-. Aún faltan dos chicos por mostrar.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Bella alzó una ceja- ¿quiénes son? – aunque tenía una pequeña idea de quién podía ser uno de ellos.

Emmett le susurró un 'ya verás' y fue a colocar las fichas de cada uno en la gran pantalla.

Alice comenzó a reir repentinamente, sabía lo que se veía venir. Aunque, en realidad, solo sabía una parte; la otra, la sorprendería. Bella le miró un tanto extrañada, se encogió de hombros y miró a la pantalla. Al instante, apareció una fotografía de Emmett, donde aparecía en traje de baño, con unos lentes de sol y sus abdominales bien marcados a la vista. Comenzaron a aparecer miles de imágenes similares, todas de un Emmett dando a conocer su buen estado físico. En una, apareció con el cabello rubio. Tanto Bella como Alice se comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Cuando las lágrimas de risa de ambas cesaron, apareció en la pantalla la ficha de Emmett, mientras al lado aparecían más imágenes que cambiaban cada cierta cantidad de segundos.

- Alice… -susurró Emmett en el oído de su hermana, ella se volteó – Vamos, preséntame.

Alice suspiró hondamente, y se puso de pie.

- Y ahora, Bella, conocerás al extraordinario, genial, e idiota… –susurró esto en voz baja prácticamente para Bella quien se rió – ¡Emmett Cullen! – Emmett aplaudía como loco, Bella solo reía y Alice negaba divertida.

Nuestra querida anfitriona se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer las características de Emmett escritas, claro está, por él mismo.

- Es un físico culturista –Emmett comenzó a mostrar sus músculos al lado de ambas chicas, Alice rodó los ojos y continuó-, el mejor jugador de fútbol americano de Forks, por no decir de el mundo. Y, te podría hacer sentir el mayor placer del mundo en segundos –Isabella se sonrojó de inmediato, sabía a lo que Emmett se estaba refiriendo al escribir eso.

- Bueno, ya terminamos –prosiguió Alice-, ahora ¿nos vamos?

- Aún falta algo, Alice –dijo un Emmett con cara malvada, Alice le miró extrañado, pero simplemente le dijo un 'ya verás'.

Entonces, todo ocurrió muy rápido: apareció una silueta que de a poco se convertía en alguien familiar para Bella, Alice saltó sobre Emmett y comenzó a gritar _¡No me gusta, no me gusta!_ De lejos veías a una pequeña –pero agresiva- gatita atacando a un oso indefenso. Cuando la imagen terminó de dibujarse, Bella captó: era Jasper. Bella lanzó una mirada pícara hacia Alice, la que le respondió mirándola con furia. Luego todo se calmó, aunque si llegabas a mirar a Alice, esta te miraba con ganas de asesinarte…

**Fin Flashback**

**Edward POV**

-Ah – suspire hondamente acomodado en las teclas del piano que se encontraba frente a mí. Había estado hace media hora intentando tocar algo decente pero, nada salía de mi cabeza. O más bien, de mis dedos.

Me paré de la pequeña banca negra frente a mi piano de cola. Bajé las escaleras de mi casa para encontrarme con una casa… vacía. Me encontraba solo, con mis padres no coincidíamos mucho en casa, nuestros horarios eran desfasados. En este momento mi padre, Carlisle, se encontraba en el hospital trabajando y mi madre, Esme, se encontraba en su trabajo de decoradora de interiores.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de jugo de naranja y un par de galletas. No tenía nada que hacer. Había repasado un par de contenidos para mañana –que comenzaban las clases-, intentado componer algo en el piano, cociné la cena y reordené mis CDs de música. No me quedaba nada por hacer. Eran las 9 de la noche.

-Bueno –hablé conmigo-, lo mejor será descansar para mañana.

Calenté mi parte de la cena y me fui a la cama.

_Bueno, quien sabe si mañana será un buen día, ¿no?_

Estaba quedándome profundamente dormido, y entonces lo recordé. Una sonrisa se asomó por mi cara, me levanté desesperado, tomé una hoja y comencé a escribir en ella…

**Bella POV**

-Bella… Belly… Bells…

Sabía que era Alice, pero no tenía deseos de levantarme y afrontar otro día. Quería hibernar como un oso en este momento y no levantarme de aquí hasta que en Forks cesara el frío –o sea, nunca me levantaría-.

- ¡HERMANA! – Emmett gritó, acompañado de un vaso de agua en mi cara y del sonido de un silbato. Quedé, prácticamente, pegada al techo. Le mandé una mirada queriendo decir _pronto tendrás tu venganza_ y, luego de un largo bostezo me levanté - ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Con más ánimo! Es nuestro primer ¡DÍA DE ESCUELA! – Emmett comenzó a gritar nuevamente. No quería seguir allí por lo que me preparé rápido y entré al baño.

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y me relajé debajo del chorro, me vestí luego con unos jeans azules, una polera manga larga azul y una chaqueta negra. En el momento que puse un pie en la escalera, Alice corrió hacia mí y me hizo devolverme al cuarto.

- Pero ¡¿qué? – me arrastró y me encerró en la habitación.

-No, Bella. No irás con… -me miró de abajo hacia arriba- eso.

Abrió mi closet, luego un cajón de la cajonera del mismo closet, salió de la habitación y llegó con un conjunto de ropa. La miré interrogante y capté. Tomé la blusa escotada color rojo sangre que se encontraba en mi cama.

- Alice, yo no me pondré esto –miré con deprecio la prenda de ropa.

- Uhm, no te preocupes, ya se que te pondrás.

Me vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, colocó el espejo frente a mí y, debía admitirlo: me veía _bien_. Creo que, incluso, un poco más que _bien._ Alice me había colocado una falda de pliegues azul unos dedos más arriba de la rodilla, unas pantys delgadas negras, una blusa blanca con adornos, unos zapatos similares a unas ballerinas de color azul y por encima una chaqueta a juego con todo. Me había maquillado ligeramente; un poco de sombra de ojos azul y un poco de brillo en los labios.

Bajé y Emmett me sonrió desde la mesa del comedor, desayuné rápidamente, tomé mi bolso –que por cierto, Alice había elegido para que combinara- y corrí al Jeep de Emmett.

Leí 'Instituto de Forks' y mi estómago se revolvió. Tal vez aquí ocurrirían cosas interesantes. Era probable que conviviera con mi _admirador secreto_. Y, era totalmente seguro, que aquí estudiaba Edward Cullen.

Emmett estacionó su jeep y nos bajamos de este. Si yo me encontraba _bien_ con este vestuario entonces mi autoestima decayó inmediatamente al ver a una hermosa chica rubia que se bajaba de su flamante BMW.

Los tres fijamos la vista en ella, por la forma en que mis _hermanos_ la miraban, supuse que era nueva, pero luego lo comprobaría. Continuamos caminando y llegamos a la gran puerta. Estaba dentro del instituto.

Alice y Emmett saludaban a quien pasaba por su lado yo simplemente sonreía y bajaba la mirada cuando sentía todas las miradas posarse en la chica nueva o, como lo sentía yo, _el bicho raro_. Todos te miran como si fueras eso.

Los chicos detuvieron el andar en sus casilleros y luego me ofrecieron acompañarme a buscar mi horario y número de casillero a la secretaria. Les respondí que no se preocuparan, puesto que algo me ubicaba por acá y creía difícil perderme. Ambos aceptaron y nos separamos en los distintos pasajes.

_Secretaria_. Entré con seguridad al pequeño sector con un par de escritorios, unos helechos repartidos en las esquinas del sitio, un ventilador y papeles repartidos por doquier.

Carraspeé para llamar la atención de la señora detrás del mesón, se percató inmediatamente de mi presencia y sonrió.

- Hola. Me llamo Isabella Swan y soy nueva. Quisiera saber si me muestra mí, uhm, horario y casillero denominado – la señora asintió y se volteó a revolver unos papeles. Al parecer encontró el que buscaba y me lo pasó.

- Este –me dio un papel con cuadros coloridos- es tu horario. Y, este –me dio otro papel con más letras que otra cosa- son informaciones, de todo tipo. Ojalá tengas un buen primer día –me sonrió sinceramente y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Salí de la sala ensimismada en mis papeles que choqué con alguien sin darme cuenta.

-Oh, lo siento – dije, cuando levanté la vista, vi que era la chica del BMW, me sonrió tímidamente y musitó un suave 'no te preocupes'. Me volteé para seguir avanzando pero entonces tropecé. Cerré los ojos preparándome para sentir el impacto y… nada, solo una presión en mi estómago. Abrí los ojos y mi rostro se encontraba a centímetros del suelo, me levanté y allí estaba él. Mi salvador.

- Hola, mi nombre es Edward.

Su voz… ¡Era aterciopelada y suave! Simplemente cautivadora y hermosa. Sus ojos, en persona, eran más bellos. Te atraían con solo mirarlos, te atrapaban con una simple mirada. Su intensidad, color y sentimientos que transmitían, eran únicos, te incitaban a querer penetrar en ellos y descubrir lo que de verdad te deseaban mostrar. Su anatomía entera pertenecía a un dios griego de la actualidad. Su cabello broncíneo despeinado era el toque perfecto, tan solo con verlo te motivaban a tocarlo y despeinarlo aún más. Su tez era pálida y, sus labios, de un rosa pálido que combinaban a la par con su piel.

- Bella, en-encantada d-de conocerte - ¡Rayos! Comencé a titubear en frente de él. Tan solo deseaba no estar roja. Edward sonrió. ¡Oh, por Dios! La sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, sonreí. Entonces me dio el nerviosismo nuevamente y no atiné más que a decirle:- Lo siento, debo irme a clase, adiós- y salir corriendo inmediatamente.

- ¡ALICEEE! – grité mientras corría por el largo pasillo. La aludida me miró inmediatamente y se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué ocurre? – me consultó rápidamente.

- Edwpasorrer.

- ¿Qué?

-Ewadpallocrer.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- ¡EDWARD, PASILLO, CORRER! – grité _demasiado_ fuerte. Demasiado. Todos se voltearon a mirarme. Simplemente reí sin humor y tiré a Alice del brazo para conversar en el jardín.

- Ahora si me explicarás que ocurre.

- Claro, lo que pasó fue que… - y el timbre sonó. Me excusé con Alice de que, al no conocer mis profesores o aulas del todo bien, me iría de inmediato. Me mandó una mirada de esas que te dicen 'no te librarás tan fácil de mí' pero la ignoré y corrí hacia donde mi horario me llevara.

Aritmética. Allí fue donde mi horario me llevó. Entré al aula y había un par de grupos conversando dentro de esta, me ubiqué en una silla y esperé que llegara el profesor. Entraron con este, sorpresivamente, Emmett, Jasper, la chica del BMW y nada más ni nada menos que Edward. Vaya, que alegría, tendría que enfrentarme al chico del que corrí. Genial.

Al ubicarse todos, Emmett quedó a mi lado y Jasper a un par de asientos más a mi derecha. Edward estaba en una esquina siendo acosado por una chica rubia de bastante _pechonalidad_. Distinguía como este se alejaba de la acosadora y una sonrisa se asomó en mi cara. Justo en el momento que esto ocurrió, Edward me pilló mirándolo de reojo me iba a voltear en ese momento roja como un tomate pero entonces, me sonrió igual que hoy cuando nos conocimos.

Definitivamente, esta ha sido mi mejor clase de aritmética.

**.**

**¡Sí! Lo siento, demasiado tiempo sin actualizar pero, mi excusa es que por fin volví a clases –luego de un largo tiempo en toma- y aún no termino un semestre, por lo que estas semanas he estado con pruebas todos los días por lo que, estudiando, explicando, etc. No he tenido tiempo para esto… Pero, no se preocupen que el sábado adiós pruebas y hola segundo semestre jaja pero, lo fines de semana estaré algo más libre para poder escribir y, claro, todos los días cuando llegue del colegio. **

**Espero poder actualizar pronto y con un capítulo más largo.**

**Ahora, sobre el capítulo… ¡Yeah! Por fin aparece nuestro amado Edward *suspiros* jaja Gracias a sus reviews n.n se los agradezco. Ahora, este capítulo se merece ¿tomatazos? ¿flores? ¿bostezos? ¿aplausos? Jaja, espero poder saberlo por sus reviews.  
>See you! <strong>

**C.~**


	6. Dicen que el amor cura todos los males

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer & la historia… es un caso aparte; es de mi creatividad.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Dicen que el amor cura todos los males.<strong>

_Eres para mí. Me lo ha dicho esa mirada._

-Hey, Bella ¡por aquí! –era la pequeña Alice quien, dando saltitos, trataba de llamar mi atención en el comedor. Caminé lentamente, ya que, con un suelo pegajoso y algo grasoso al caer alimentos en él, mi equilibrio empeoraría más de lo mal que ya está y no quería repetir el suceso de hoy. Me sonrojé de solo recordar sus manos en mi cintura y el destello en sus ojos verdes.

Llegué sana y salva a la mesa luego de tomar mi almuerzo con una manzana. Eché una mirada al comedor, no se le veía por ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? – me volteé bruscamente hacia Alice – Digo, te ves más feliz que nunca – sonreí. Una de esas sonrisas que decían _encontré al amor de mi vida_. De repente Alice empezó a dar mini saltitos en su asiento – ¡Uh, uh, no me digas que te topaste con él!

- Sí, lo hice ¿Recuerdas eso de "Edward, pasillo, correr"? Pues, ese fue nuestro primer encuentro – no fue de la mejor forma el primer encuentro, pero espero que nos lleguemos a conocer.

- Oh, cuéntame cómo fue. Vamos. Emmett aún no llega, tenemos tiempo – era cierto, Emmett aún no aparecía. _Que extraño_. Me encogí de hombros, suspiré y comencé mi relato.

- En resumidas palabras fue así: salía de haber buscado mi horario cuando choqué con… la chica del BMW –no sabía su nombre, así que la reconocería por el auto - quien, por cierto, se ve amable. Entonces, al chocar me tropecé y ¡bam! –aplaudí fuertemente- ahí estaba él. Con su sonrisa ladeada, su cabello cobrizo y sus manos en mi cintura –dije sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas al recordar el suceso de hace un rato.

- Alto, alto. ¿Dices que él te atajó para no caer? –Asentí mientras jugaba con el pollo de mi almuerzo – ¿y luego qué?

- Oh, nos saludamos y yo eché a correr… -de tan solo recordarlo me avergonzaba, ¿cómo podía haber echado a correr luego de encontrarme con Edward?- Ah, y también, está en aritmética conmigo.

- ¡Excelente! –Alice agudizó la voz, más bien, chilló y dio un saltito – Eso quiere decir que podrás conocerlo entre clases y podré echar a correr mi plan ¿qué otra clase comparten?

- No lo sé, después del receso tengo gimnasia –hice una mueca. En Phoenix no tenía gimnasia, era tan feli… Esperen, retrocedamos la cinta… ¿Alice dijo _su plan_?-. Un momento, Alice, ¿qué plan?

-Oh –río tiernamente, aunque se que no será algo muy bueno-, ya sabes, 'tú eliges al chico y nosotros nos encargamos del resto', debo encargarme de ese resto. Tengo bastantes planes –entonces miró fijamente algo detrás de mí y frunció el cejo -, y el primero será deshacerme de él.

Me volteé al escuchar mi nombre en una voz grave.

- ¡Jacob! – nos abrazamos amistosamente mientras veía como Alice ardía en ira.

- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo has estado? – miró de reojo a Alice e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo – Hola duende.

Alice murmuró algo ininteligible y luego abrió su boca para decir un "Hola perro". Rodé los ojos. ¿Qué les pasaba a estos?

- Bastante bien, ¿y tú?

- Oh, muy bien –esbozó una amplia sonrisa dejando a relucir sus dientes blancos. Luego, tomó asiento a mi lado.

Conversamos un corto rato con Jacob, ya que luego nos abandonó diciendo que debía hacer algo urgente y huyó. Al rato, llegó Emmett.

- Emmett, ¿Qué te ocurrió? – dijo una Alice muy diferente a la de un rato.

- Estaba limpiando la sala de artes.

Ambas abrimos los ojos como platos. ¿Emmett? ¿Limpiando un aula? ¿Y en hora de almorzar? Esto no tenía sentido.

- Hey, tranquilas, solo me ofrecí voluntario par… -entonces Alice se atragantó. La fuimos a ayudar mientras ella tocía y levantaba sus brazos. Cuando se tranquilizó todo y Alice estuvo mejor luego de unos sorbos de agua, habló.

- ¿Voluntario has dicho? Emmett, ¡que ocurre contigo!

El resto del almuerzo se pasó con una Alice pidiéndole explicaciones a un Emmett que no estaba interesado en dárselas.

- Hey, Bella, te acompaño a tu casillero.

- Gracias, Alice – sonreí tímidamente mientras caminábamos por los pasillos atestados de jóvenes estudiantes. Al llegar a mi casillero y abrirlo, cayó un papel, iba a recogerlo, pero Alice fue más rápida. Lo leyó velozmente y su sonrisa se ensanchó a medida que lo leía.

- Uh, con que tu admirador secreto está acá…

Sentí mis mejillas al punto de explotar por exceso de calor. ¿Mi admirador secreto? Aquel que me había sacado unas cuantas sonrisas, risas y me había hecho feliz algunas veces con sus cartas, ¿se encontraba acá? Miré hacia todas partes buscando una respuesta; pero el pasillo se encontraba vacío, sin contarnos a ambas. Luego fijé mis ojos nuevamente en la carta; tenía el aspecto de siempre: una hoja lila con bordes diseñados, estaba escrita en un computador –supongo que para no reconocer su letra-, un aromático y delicioso aroma que le daba ese toque característico. Sonreí, la leería en casa, pero era de saber que la sonrisa no me la quitaría nadie.

Sonó la campana sacándome de mi ensoñación, me despedí de Alice quien tomó el otro pasillo; saqué mis libros correspondientes y caminé con una boba sonrisa a mi siguiente clase: gimnasia.

- Estoy segura de que esa chica nueva se ha fijado en Edward –murmuró una chica a quien distinguía como la que acosaba a Emmett hace bastante rato. Me encontraba en el camarín dentro de una caseta mientras terminaba de abrochar los cordones de mis zapatillas, de seguro no repararon en mi presencia.

-Es probable pero, ambas sabemos que él nunca se fijará en ella – dijo otra voz a la cual reconocí pero, ahora, por recordar que acosaba a Edward. Ambas rieron.

- ¡Imagínate! El guapo e inteligente Edward Cullen con la tonta y sin gracia de Isabella Swan –sus risas aumentaron y mi autoestima decaía. Pero, aún me quedaba suficiente como para hacerlas callar.

Salí del camarín quedando frente a ellas, sus risas se apagaron al instante.

- Y sería mejor que no me dijeran Isabella, prefiero Bella –sonreí triunfante mientras veía sus plásticos rostros descomponerse.

**.**

**.**

Sonó un silbato que me hizo creer que la tortura empezaba. Y hasta ahora así era pero, había algo que me hacía no poder dejar de sonreír. ¡Oh, sí! Esa carta que aún no leía me tenía saltando de nube en nube.

- ¡Swan, Isabella! – corrí hacia el grupo de personas reunidas alrededor del profesor, quien, al llegar allí, me explicó la mecánica de la clase de gimnasia. Me conversó algo sobre un compañero, con quien debíamos practicar deportes y cosas por el estilo. Me estremecí, esperaba que mi compañero _me cogiera el ritmo. _

Luego de 10 vueltas a la cancha, 5 caídas y 3 resbalones, el profesor nos llamó para asignarnos compañeros. No me había fijado en quienes tenían gimnasia conmigo; reconocí a las rubias oxigenadas, a un chico rubio que me había estado mirando en clase de aritmética, a otro que me había hecho gestos raros en el almuerzo y, por último, ahí estaba _él._

_No._No podían asignarme a _él, _a Edward Cullen.

Habían comenzado a formar las parejas; resultaba que una de las rubias respondía al nombre de Jessica y, el chico rubio, era Mike -a quien recordaba de la peculiar presentación de los chicos del instituto por parte de Alice y Emmett- los que habían quedado juntos. La otra rubia era Lauren, que quedó con Tyler –el chico del almuerzo. Y así comenzaron a despejarse, ya solo quedaban tres chicos, un par que no conocía y Edward, hasta que escuché mi nombre.

- Swan –bueno, más bien mi apellido- tú serás con… - los nervios me comían por dentro, ¿y qué si era Edward? No podría mirarlo a los ojos, ¿qué tal si mi descoordinación me hacían caer de nuevo frente a él? _No, no y definitivamente no, no pod…_

- Así que seremos juntos –una aterciopelada y extrañamente conocida voz me habló por detrás irrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Habrán adivinado, Edward.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, el profesor lo dijo. Recién – sonrió de lado. Me sonrojé. ¿Era posible que estando tan hundida en mis pensamientos no me diera cuenta que el profesor me había asignado mi pareja?

Si, era posible. Y acababa de suceder.

Comenzamos a trotar al mismo ritmo por la cancha, iba con la vista alternando entre el suelo y el frente para no caer, mientras Edward me miraba divertido.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté seria.

- Nada, es solo que te ves muy feliz hoy –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Uhm, sí. Ya sabes, dicen que el amor genera felicidad.

- Claro, ¿cómo una medicina de amor? –rió como si disfrutara de un chiste consigo mismo.

- Exactamente. Es como una medicina de amor… -y con mi comentario se terminó nuestra charla _amorosa_ para dar paso a una _divertida_ clase de gimnasia.

.

.

- ¿Bella, estás bien?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, ¿qué me había ocurrido?

- ¿Q-qué pasó? –soné somnolienta. Edward se encontraba a mi lado, y luego de que hablara soltó el aire que contenía, sonrió.

- Estábamos haciendo piques**(1) **y te caíste. Te hubiera ayudado, pero estaba lejos y no alcancé a recogerte. Lo siento –su rostro de verdad denotaba un arrepentimiento como si hubiera sido su culpa. Me senté en el suelo y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas.

- Edward, no debes por qué disculparte. No fue tu culpa.

- Pero aún así lo siento, yo… -entonces me fijé en los pocos centímetros que separaban ambos rostros. Era apenas un mínimo esfuerzo para tocar aquellos labios, me acerqué unos pocos milímetros mientras Edward miraba hacia el suelo. Entonces, levantó la vista y se acercó…

- ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? –llegó corriendo y chillando una enérgica Alice. Me separé inmediatamente de Edward mientras sentía mi cara arder –Oh, hola Edward. Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo? –su voz sonaba pícara.

- Eh, no. Todo bien por acá, Edward solo me preguntaba cómo estaba.

- Hola, Alice. Uhm, esto… será mejor que yo… - Edward se veía incómodo. Se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡Gracias, Edward! –grité demasiado alto. Ni siquiera sabía el exacto por qué de mi repentino agradecimiento, pero necesitaba hablarle. Necesitaba oírle.

Le necesitaba.

- De nada, Bella –su voz sonó pasiva y tranquila. Me miró a los ojos al decirme eso y pareció como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por un rato para mí. Luego caminó decidido pero lento hacia la salida. Cuando salió y su hermosa anatomía no se vio por los alrededores, Alice chilló.

- Agh, ¿por qué chillas? –me tapé los oídos luego de el dolor que sentí. Miré a Alice quien daba saltitos. Mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar, entonces chillé también.

- ¡Alice! Definitivamente, hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida –y, en cierto modo, era verdad. Recibí una nueva carta, tuve más de un encuentro con _el elegido_ y no he tocado el suelo de ningún hospital.

- Oh sí, vaya que no hay dudas de eso –entonces ambas reímos y nos encaminamos a nuestro hogar.

**.**

.

En casa…Por fin. Al momento en que pasé esa puerta, prácticamente volé hasta mi habitación y abrí con entusiasmo esa carta;

_Ángel caído de los cielos, no me canso de mirarte y menos ahora, que estás a mi lado todos los días. _

_Sé que algún día serás mía, no cabe duda alguna. _

_Tu admirador secreto._

Ok, sé que fue cortísima ¡pero no deja de hacerme feliz!

Y lo sigo pensando.

El mejor día de mi vida sin duda alguna.

Ahora el problema existencial: ¿Edward o _mi admirador_?

**.**

**(1): ** son como carreras cortas y rápidas XD.

**Oh sí, volví para quedarme (? XD **

**Lo siento si he tardado un montón en actualizar y este capítulo es super corto... ¡Pero el colegio me estresa! Ahora se lo tomaron, duh, así que usaré este tiempo libre para escribir un próximo capítulo más largo que, por cierto, ya comencé :3**

**Yeah, Bella tendrá a un Edward en gimnasia forever & ever... Yo también quiero uno T^T XD**

**Y sobre Emmett... ya sabrán el por qué de su repentino cambio jojo. **

**Espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, felicitaciones, emociones, blá, blá, en unos reviews, ¿qué dicen? :D **

**Nos vemos espero que pronto... y ¡oh! por cierto, pásense por mi traducción: When We Met :D y, tengo casi listo un one shot -o two shot, aún no lo tengo bien definido- pero será triste ._. Bueno, las dejo... Saludos y suerte!**

**C.~**


End file.
